Champions Of The gods
by FalconMaster12
Summary: My first fanfic! After the Heroes of Olympus series, all your favorite characters begin a new quest. I update frequently, chapter summaries inside. I promise to finish this story's!Main characters- Percy J, Thalia G, Nico DA, James M (OC). Not a Percabeth story, though you would think that at the beginning. DISCLAIMER: I don't own it!
1. Island Survival

1st Chapter Summary: On the way back from defeating Gaea, the Argo II shipwrecks, and the Seven must survive on a deserted island until help arrives. Post- BoO.

A/N: I haven't read the Blood of Olympus, so if i get something wrong, don't be mad.

Percy POV

This must be a sick joke. The son of Poseidon, stranded in the middle of the ocean. Water all around me, yet there was nothing I could do. Jason, the son of Jupiter, was unconscious in the sand several feet from me. I had no idea if anyone else was on the island, or even alive. And it was my fault.

...YESTERDAY...

Leo POV

The Argo II was sailing through the sky. Everything was calm. The Seven of the Great Prophecy were on their way back to Camp Half-Blood after stopping Gaea, the Earth itself. The Romans were attempting peace negotiations with the Greeks, and all seemed right with the world. One of the lines of the prophecy kept nagging at the corner of my mind.

Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,

(Percy, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, me, and Annabeth)

To storm or fire the world must fall,

(The world meant Gaea, and Percy and Jason had worked to keep Gaea from rising, and she had fallen into the void of Chaos)

An oath to keep with a final breath...

(I had no idea which oath)

And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death

(A Titan, a Giant, and two half-bloods had worked together to close the Doors of Death)

Suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of Jason, who was on guard duty, yelling for help. Several manticores had attacked the ship. Jason was trying to fight them off, but one hit him with its tail and sent him sliding across the deck. I summoned fire to my hands and blasted them. One charged him just as Percy stabbed him with Riptide, his magical sword. It dissolved to dust. A dragon flew into the air, attacking another manticore. Frank, Leo thought. His friend Frank had the ability to turn into animals.

One of the manticores was carrying something. As I looked closer, he realized it was the Chimera, a creature Percy had defeated years ago. It dropped to the deck, breathing fire. "Help!", someone yelled. I turned and saw Hazel, daughter of Pluto. She was being attacked by the Chimera's snake tail while its head attacked Jason. I charged at the monster, unaffected by its flames. Then, I drew his sword and fought off the snake tail so Hazel could escape.

The ship was getting lower. I could tell by how the manticores had to dive down to the deck. Jason had gotten back up after the Chimera attack and was know flying through the air, fighting off the manticores. Piper was using charmspeak to convince the manticores to fly away. Suddenly, when we were about a hundred feet from the water, a drakon shot out and ripped through the side of the ship.

I ran to the controls of the ship. If I didn't pull up soon, that drakon was going to kill all of us. I grabbed the Wii controller that controlled the whole ship and turned on the defense cannons, then made the ship rise, out of reach for the drakon. Jason, Percy, and Frank took care of the rest of the monsters. The Chimera had been captured in an iron cage and he thrashed against the sides of it. The Argo II was in bad shape, though. There were holes up and down the hull, flames on the sides of the ship, and the engines had been damaged.

Jason POV

"Where is everybody?", I asked. "Frank and Hazel are downstairs Iris-Messaging Reyna. Annabeth is working on some repairs at the bow. Piper went back to her cabin after the fight" I noticed that one of the engines was on fire and seemed broken. "Leo, I'm gonna fly out and check out the engine", I yelled. "I think it's broken". "Alright", Leo called back. "Just don't blow anything up!"

I flew out to the side of the ship and hovered next to the engine. It had flames all over it, and it rattled and shook loudly. There was a hole in the ship beside the engine, and I flew through it. The hole led to the cargo bay. I noticed several large crates with the words, "Geek Frier" on it. That's not right, I thought. Dyslexia was annoying.

Suddenly I realized what the crate actually said, and flew out of the engine room. There were huge crates of Greek Fire, sitting right next to an engine about to explode. I ran to Percy. "You need to put out the fire on the engine, now!" I yelled. "No, the water will damage the engine", Leo said. "This whole ship is about to blow!" I yelled again and flew back to the engine. I started pulling the crates away from the fire and a small glass jar hit the ground. A green liquid spilled onto the floor.

Suddenly Percy charged into the cargo bay and sprayed the fire with water. The shipping bay erupted in flame. Percy shoved me out the door and dove out just as the crates caught fire. The explosion sent me flying forward into the mast, then everything went black.

Percy POV

Just as we jumped out of the cargo bay, the entire back of the ship exploded. Jason flew forward and hit the back of his head on the mast. I went flying over the railing and off the side of the ship. "Help!" I yelled. The last thing I saw was Annabeth looking over the railing, yelling, "PERCY!"

I controlled the water to cushion my fall. It picked me up into the air, then slowly lowered me into the water. I could see the Argo II in the sky, slowly falling. I used the water to push me toward the ship. Maybe I could save the ship. At that moment, the back of the ship broke off.

Frank POV

Hazel and I were sitting in the ship, talking to Reyna on an Iris Message. Iris Messages are like Skype for half-bloods. Using cell phones sends up a notice to every monster in the area saying, "Here I am! Come eat me!". "I have something really important to tell you", Reyna said. Then the ship exploded.

The entire wall erupted in green flames, and suddenly we were falling. I could see the Iris message hang in the air as the back of the ship fell into the ocean. Hazel grabbed my arm as I turned into a dragon and pulled us up. The back of the ship shattered as it hit a reef.

Reyna POV

"I have something really important to tell you", I said. That was when the entire ship exploded. The Iris message hung in the air as the back of the ship dropped away. I looked down and saw the chunk of the ship crashed into a reef. Then, the IM disappeared. I stepped out of the Big House at Camp Half-Blood. I had to tell Chiron the bad news.

Chiron was practicing Archery with the Apollo campers. He turned around when he heard me call his name. I guess the look on my face must have been bad, because his eyes darkened as soon as he saw me. "Chiron, I have bad news", I said. "What is it Reyna?", he asked. "The Argo II-". I stopped as my eyes filled with tears. The realization hit me like an arrow. Chiron rushed toward me. "Reyna?" He said. "What's wrong?". "They're dead", I whispered. "The Argo II exploded and crashed. They're all dead".

Suddenly I sat up in my bed. Had it been a dream? I ran out the door of the Big House and looked around. No one was there. Chiron walked into the room, and from the look on his face, I knew it hadn't been a dream. The Argo II had gone down. The heroes who had defeated Gaea and Kronos were all dead. Rain poured down outside and lightning flashed in the sky. Zeus and Poseidon were also grieving. "Reyna, their funeral will be tomorrow", Chiron said. "We need to start moving on. They would want it that way"

Frank POV

I flew through the sky with with Hazel on my back. I knew I wouldn't be able to make it the whole way. The battle earlier had drained me, and turning into a dragon twice had sapped my energy. The fire on the Argo II raged on, and the other engines blew out. The ship began to fall faster. It hit the water with a loud crash, and I could see from here that it had hit some rocks. It broke into separate pieces that drifted towards something in the distance. Was that an island?

Annabeth POV

Percy had fallen off the ship. I knew the water would protect him, but for the first time since my quest in Arachne's cave, we were separated. We had been through Tartarus together, and now, this is what keeps us apart? "Leo, turn the ship around!" I yelled. I turned around and saw that Leo was gone. He must have fallen off when the back of the ship collapsed. That meant it was me, Jason, and Piper... Piper! She was in her cabin, and I had no idea where she was.

I ran to the back of the ship where there was a ladder going below deck. The fire was worse down there. I could feel the heat in the air. I ran to her bunk. "Piper!" I called out. I ran in the room and saw her slumped against the wall, unconscious. Blood trickled from the back of her head. I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her up. We had to get out of here. I ran into the hall, when suddenly the ship tipped forward violently and I slid down the hall. I felt my bones shake as the ship ripped apart on impact. My head slammed against the wall, and everything faded to black.

Leo POV

I fell through the air on top of the back of the ship. I came to a sudden stop as it hit something in the water. It broke into pieces and I fell forward into the water. I climbed up on top of a chunk of driftwood and laid on my back. I used my fire abilities to dry the water off of me without burning the wood. Then, I held my hand up in the air and set my fingers on fire as a signal. I was staring up at the stars, when a dragon grabbed me.

Hazel POV

I looked back behind us at the wreck from where we crashed and saw a small flame flickering in the air. "Frank, turn around!" I said. "Leo's back there!" Frank turned around and glided toward Leo. He picked up speed as he went into a nose dive and grabbed Leo off of his makeshift raft. He screamed and set himself completely on fire.

He was about to burn us to a crisp when he saw me. "Oh! It's you! Sorry, Frank!" Frank, still I'm dragon form, snorted. Flames shot out his nose and Leo laughed. "Leo, how can you be laughing at a time like this?" I screamed. He stopped laughing and looked down. He felt guilty. "Sorry", he said. "No, I'm sorry. I kind of lost it there" "It's fine, Hazel", he said.

Frank POV

I felt exhausted. I knew I would have to land soon, I just didn't know where it would be. I kept following the Argo II for now. It looked like an island in the distance, maybe I could make it there. Just then, I began to lose consciousness. The last thing I thought before I fell was, Whale.

When I woke up, I was lying on a beach, still in whale form. It was still dark, so either I was out for a day, or it was still the same day. Leo and Hazel were sitting on the beach. They had a small campfire in front of them. I turned back into a person and stepped onto the beach. Leo looked over at him. "Frank, good to see you're awake. You kind of passed out mid-air and turned into a whale", Leo said. "Thankfully, we washed up on this island", said Hazel.

Reyna POV

Seven empty coffins. Seven shrouds on top of them. All seven burned. The funeral was miserable. It was pouring rain, and waves crashed against the beach. Lightning struck the burning fire.

"Percy was the bravest hero I've ever known. He was a natural leader and I don't know how camp will go on without him", Grover Underwood said. "Even when I was at my worst, he was there for me". Grover stepped back from the fire as Juniper tired to comfort him. "Annabeth was my best friend. She was smart, courageous, and a great person. She was like my sister, and I'll miss her forever", said Thalia Grace, before running away in tears. I stepped up to the fire and said, "Jason Grace was an amazing leader. He was a hero to his friends and the defeater of all his enemies" Nico di Angelo stepped up. "I didn't know Hazel long, but when I did, she was as a great sister, and a brave fighter. She sacrificed her life to save others, twice". "Frank was a good friend. He always gave his best, and did whatever he could for the good of others", I said. Calypso had appeared by Iris-Message.

"I only knew Leo a short time, but I could tell just from that time that he was an amazing person. He was funny, smart, and a nice guy all around. He was also a hero, and he will be missed by many". Calypso sadly stared at the fire and said, "Goodbye Leo". A young woman with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes walked up to the fire. I suddenly realized it was Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty, and Piper's mother. "My daughter was, in my opinion, the glue that held the seven together. She was friendly and outgoing to all, and kept everyone from going crazy at one point or another. I am happy to know that she and Jason will be together in Elysium"

Nico POV

I had important news for Reyna. I ran toward her after the funeral. "Reyna!" I called. She looked back at me with tears in her eyes. "They're not dead", I told her. She looked at me like I was crazy, but I could see a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Nico, there's no way. I saw them die", she said. "I would feel it of they were dead, they have to be alive", I said. "My dad is Hades, I can tell. Just them there was a commotion.

A small girl was running into camp. She couldn't have been more than 4. She was screaming and crying at the top of her lungs, "Help me!" Three Griffins were chasing here, but they crashed into the magical border. The little girl ran to the Big House. Reyna ran up to her. "Are you alright?" She asked. The little girl backed up to a wall and held out a small knife. "Monsters!" She wailed. "It's alright", Reyna told her calmly. "Put away your knife". The little girl slowly touched the tip with her palm, and it shrank into a bracelet. She took off her backpack, and she pulled out an envelope. "Where's Chiron?" She asked.

Annabeth POV

I woke up with a throbbing head. I was floating on a piece of driftwood along side Piper. The last thing I remembered was rescuing Piper, then the ship crashing. I saw a silver package floating in the water. Frank's wood, I thought. I grabbed it out of the water. Piper groaned and rolled over. She slowly sat up. "Where are we?" She mumbled. "Somewhere in the middle of the ocean. The ship crashed", I told her sadly. "Where's everyone else? Are they ok?" she asked. "I don't know. Percy fell off the ship, I'm sure he's fine, Jason was still on when I went in the ship to get you..." "Annabeth!" She yelled. "Why didn't you save him instead? I should be the one out there, you should have saved him!" Piper put her head in her hands and sobbed.

Leo POV

"I've seen a lot of survival movies", I started to say, but Frank cut me off. "Movies aren't going to help us Leo! We need a shelter". "That's what I was going to say!" I exclaimed. "Stop fighting!" Hazel yelled. "We need to stick together". "Frank, you turn into a beaver and get some wood...", I started, but then Frank snapped. "Stop making fun of me!" "Frank, I think he was serious", Hazel said. Frank grumbled something in Latin and suddenly a beaver stood in his place. It stalked off into the woods.

I walked around and picked up some wood pieces. Then, I lit them on fire with my hand. "Hey Hazel!" I called. "I made us a signal fire, in case a boat or helicopter comes by". "Leo, there won't be a helicopter" hazel said sadly. "Why?" I asked. "We're in the Sea of Monsters", she said. "I can sense the death all around us. The crashed planes, the sunken ships, it's everywhere".

Percy POV

As I flew through the water, I felt the Argo II crash into the water. I made the water push even harder, and when I got to the shipwreck, no one was there except Jason. I grabbed him with the water and swam down into the ship. I found Leo's Archimedes Spheres, which were useless from the water, and his tool belt, which I grabbed and tossed over my shoulder.

I swam back up to the surface and saw an island that the ship was drifting towards. I used the water to push us forward to the island, and then the ship ran aground. I laid down Jason on the beach, and sat down. None of this would have happened if I hadn't blasted the water on the fire. I knew it was my fault. The guilt felt like I was holding the sky again, and there was no one to take it from me.

Chiron POV (SURPRISE!)

The death of the Seven had shaken me to the core. I tried to stay strong for the sake of the camp, but I knew I would eventually break. Every camper is like a child to me, and I had lost seven of them in an instant. Suddenly I heard Nico di Angelo call my name. "Chiron! There's a new camper who wants to see you!" I galloped toward the Big House and stepped toward the young child. "Hello, I am Chiron. What is your name?" "I'm Eve", she said quietly. "Read this", she said and handed me an envelope.

The poor girl couldn't have been more than five, and she was already running from monsters. I carefully opened the envelope, and pulled out a letter.

Dear Chiron of Camp Half-Blood,

I hope that my daughter has made it to camp safely. Her mother died when their house was attacked by monsters, and she has been running through the country ever since. She gives off a powerful aura, due to her being my child, and I hope she is safe. Let me know when she gets to camp.

Sincerely, Poseidon

Another child of the Big Three?, I thought. The letter was dated six months ago. "Eve, do you know who your daddy is?", I asked. She shook her head. "Your daddy is very special. His name is Poseidon, and he controls the ocean", I told her. Her eyes widened. "My mommy said he ran away because his brother told him he couldn't see us", she said. "She told me to come here"

"His brother's name is Zeus, and he controls storms, the sky, and lightning". I said. "Storms are scary", she said sadly. "Don't worry, there are no storms here. We control the weather", I said. "Yay!" she exclaimed. "Do you want to see my magic backpack?" "Ok", I said. She opened her backpack, and the inside was enormous, a lot bigger than the outside. "I slept in here when the monsters were chasing me. My daddy gave it to me when I was little"

"You don't have to sleep in there anymore. Do you want to see your house?", I asked. "Yes, where is it?", she replied. "Follow me", I told her. "Can I ride on your back?" she asked. Nico and Reyna, who had been quiet until now, burst out laughing. "No, I don't let people ride on me", I said. "Okay", she said. I walked towards the Poseidon cabin. "Here's your house", I told her. She stepped inside and looked around. "Does anyone else live here?" "No", I said. "Can I stay somewhere else?", she asked.

Annabeth POV

Piper was sitting in the sand, staring off into space. She was done yelling at me, but I could tell her heart was broken. I sat down next to her. "Piper, we don't know that Jason's-gone", I said, and she didn't even look at me. She was completely unresponsive. I found myself wondering where Percy was. It wasn't a big deal to me, I figured he would survive one way or another. I knew the water had saved him, but had he made it to the island? I looked out toward the water, and saw chunks of wood floating around. The rest of the ship was around here somewhere, there would be supplies there.

"Piper, I'm going to walk around and look for supplies", I said. "Do you want to come?" She still sat there, staring into the water. "I'll be right back", I said, and walked away. As I walked along the beach, I found a gold drachma laying in the sand. I picked it up and put it in my pocket. When I looked out into the water, I saw a Celestial Bronze sword floating in the water. I walked out into the icy cold water and picked it up. I knew I would need it.

Nico POV

Chiron had called all of the head counselors into the meeting room, along with Reyna. Thalia, Eve, me, Malcolm, Drew, Clarrise, Connor and Travis Stoll, Jake Mason, and Grover all sat around the table. Mr. D was asleep with a wine bottle in his hand. I suddenly realized Eve was the head counselor of the Poseidon cabin. "Now that we're all here, I have a favor I need to ask", Chiron began. "Eve does not want to stay in the Poseidon Cabin by herself, so, with the consent of the other members of the cabin, I would like someone to become an adoptive cabin for her"

"I'll do it!" said Thalia and Katie at the same time. "Umm no thanks, I don't come to babysit", said Drew and walked out of the room. "Ok, it looks like Thalia and Katie both want to, so we'll have to ask Eve". Everyone looked at her. "I don't know, maybe I should be both of their friends so I'll know who to go with", she said. "Good idea, Eve", said Chiron. "Meeting adjourned"

Thalia POV (SURPRISE AGAIN)

I couldn't believe this would ever happen, but I quit the Hunters. I needed to stay and help at camp after all the main leaders died. After the meeting was over, I walked out of the Big House with Katie. "So, Katie, why exactly do you want to adopt Eve to your cabin?" I asked. "Well, I owe Percy for saving the camp all those times, and watering my garden for me", she said. "I think looking after his sister is the least I can do for him. She's also really cute. What about you?" she said with a small smile. "Well, with Jason-" I couldn't bring myself to say dead. "-gone, I'd like to have some family with me. Also, I recognize her. I don't know where I've seen her, but I have seen her before. Oh, and don't mention Percy to Eve, alright? I don't want to make her sad" "Ok, good thinking", Katie replied. Eve ran up behind us.

"Hey, I'm Eve and I like playing at the beach and drawing pictures!" she exclaimed happily. "Hey Eve, I'm Katie, and I like growing plants and flowers, and being outside", Katie told her. "I'm Thalia, but my friends call me Thals and Pinecone Face", I said. She giggled. "Why is your name Pinecone Face?" she asked. "I used to be a pine tree. I like to listen to music and do archery", I told her. "What's archery?" she asked. "It's when you shoot a target with a bow an arrow", I said. "Do you want to go on a walk around camp?" Katie asked. "Sure", Eve said.

Leo POV

I thought my heart was going to explode. When I was on Calypso's island, she gave me a crystal to use for a navigation device. I had built it on the Argo II. When it washed onto the shore of the island that night, I thought I was dreaming. I grabbed it and looked at the measurement. According to this, we were seventeen miles east of Calypso's island! I ran out into the woods while Hazel and Frank were sleeping. I was on guard duty. I grabbed some rocks and placed them into a flat square. Then, I concentrated my fire as hard as I could. The sand began turning to glass and the heat was turning water to steam. Finally, the rocks melted together into a sheet of solid stone.

The next step was getting it in the water. I tried pushing, but it was way to heavy. Then, I picked up a piece of wood with some nails in it and started making it into a bucket. It's great being a child of Hephaestus. I dug a ditch behind the raft and started filling it with water, then blasted it with heat. The steam power pushed the raft down the sand a little. It hit the water with a crash. I checked my navigation device and pushed off the shore. Frank woke up and stood up. "Leo!" He yelled. "Where are you going?" "To Ogygia!" I yelled I'm reply. I raised my fist and blasted a fire into the air. Then, I turned it to make a horizontal line. I begin creating fire on top of it and wrote out, "Goodbye". I let it burn for a while, the checked my navigator. It said I needed to turn to the east.

I plunged my hand in the water and superheated it. Steam surged forward and the raft turned slightly. I couldn't believe that worked. I put my feet in the water, and lit them on fire. The steam pushed me forward, slowly at first, but then I began to pick up speed. Suddenly a black fun cut through the water in front of me. I quickly pulled my feet out of the water and got ready for a fight. The black fin suddenly appeared behind me. It had gone under the raft. I looked down at a crack in the raft, lit my finger to create light, and suddenly an enormous black shark ripped the boat in half. I sailed through the air, gasping for breath.

Percy POV

That night, I sat staring out into the ocean. Suddenly I saw a bright orange light in the sky. Flaming letters spelled out, "Goodbye". I picked up Jason and dragged him into the water, then used it to push us toward the light. It began to fade, so I checked our coordinates with my sea powers. All I could see was a hazy eye. It looked like a huge cyclops eye...like Polyphemus. We were in the Sea of Monsters. I kept pushing us with the water, and soon reached the location of the flames. I saw Hazel and Frank on the beach, in small beds made of sand.

Frank POV

It's official. I hate this island. First I have to collect wood as a beaver, then Leo ditches us to hang out at oh jee jee hut, and now I can't get back to sleep because the sand is so itchy. Just then, I heard someone yell and saw Percy and Jason, flying through the water. "Hazel, wake up!" I yelled. "Percy and Jason are here!" Hazel's eyes snapped open and she saw Percy. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him. Jason was still floating I'm the water. "Hazel, Frank! It's so great to see you", said Percy. "What's wrong with Jason?" I asked, full of worry. "He's been unconscious since we got here. He's barely still alive. He's hardly breathing at all, and his pulse is slow", Percy replied sadly. Hazel and Percy grabbed him and laid him in the sand.

"Where's everyone else?" Percy asked. "Leo went to O Gigi hut, I don't know where Annabeth and Piper are", I said. "You mean Ogygia?" Percy asked in shock. "Yeah, that!" I said. "I've been there. It's Calypso's island. No one can find it unless they're meant to go there", Percy told us. "Well, Leo's going", said Hazel. "Will you help us build a shelter?" She asked. "Yeah, we need one. In every survival movie..." Percy started. I groaned loudly. "ENOUGH WITH THE MOVIES", I yelled. Flames shot out my nose as I realized I had turned into a dragon. Percy stared at me In shock. I felt bad for getting so mad at him, but I was tired of hearing about movies. This isn't a movie. This is real.

Thalia POV

Katie and I had just finished giving Eve a tour of the camp, when Grover and Nico ran up to us. "Thalia, Katie, Percy's alive!" they yelled at the same time. "How is that possible?" Katie asked. "I can tell, being a son of Hades..." Nico started to say. "...and I can still feel his life force with our mental link!" Grover finished. "Who's Percy?" Eve asked. "Eve, Percy is your big brother", Katie said. "Yay!" She squealed. "I've always wanted a brother!" "We need to tell Chiron!" I said, finally coming to my senses after the shocking news.

After telling Chiron, he called the whole camp to a meeting to discuss the news. I stepped out and sent and IM to Artemis. "Lady Artemis", I called. She turned around holding her bow. "Thalia! It's good to see you. I was just practicing some archery". "Artemis, we need the hunt to find Percy. He's still alive and if he is the rest of the Seven probably are too", I said. Her jaw dropped. "I will assemble the hunt immediately", she said. I knew Artemis considered Percy the only decent male to ever exist. Suddenly there was a flash of white lightning, deep blue seawater, midnight black shadows, golden sunlight, green vines, plants, silver moonlight streaks, fiery red flames, green and white beams of light, and grey flashes. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, Artemis, Dionysus, Demeter, Artemis, Ares, Hermes, and Athena appeared at Camp Half-Blood.

Leo POV

Everything in my life flashed before my eyes. The prophecy rang over and over again in my head. An oath to keep with a final breath, I thought. Suddenly I knew. I had sworn in the River Styx to return to Calypso. I hit something solid with a loud crack and I gasped for breath. I looked at my navigator before it slipped out of my hand. Ogygia was less than one mile away. I slid off of the solid thing and felt my self floating in the water. The waves pushed me against a soft beach. I looked to the side and saw a familiar white sand beach and a hut. A girl ran out. I exhaled one last time. An oath to keep with a final breath.

My eyes fluttered open. All I could see was white. I knew I was dead. I heard a soft voice calling my name. Leo, it said again. I tried to speak, but my voice made no sound. I reached up to rub my eyes, and my arms weren't there. I tried to blink, but I had no eyelids. I tired to run away but I didn't have a body. My soul floated in e,lay space. Suddenly the feeling returned to my body and I opened my eyes. I was in a small box, in a hole. I looked down and saw I was wearing a white suit. A lid closed on the box. I was being buried.

I reached up with my arm to push open the lid, but it was too late. Dirt and sand covered the surface. I lit myself on fire and the coffin immediately burned. The fire was so hot sand began to melt into glass. I screamed, and hot gas flew out my mouth. It exploded and sent dirt flying off of me. I heard a scream and something thump. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't move past my waist. I reached up with my arm and blabbed a glass ridge, then pulled myself out of the whole. I lay on my back, sucking in the fresh oxygen. Someone grabbed me and pulled me up. I turned my head and saw Calypso, just as beautiful as when I left.

Percy POV

After we built a small shelter big enough for all of us to sleep in, we started looking for food. If we had Piper's cornucopia, we would have plenty, but that was lost in he battle with Gaea. I found a coconut on a tree, and used the water to pick me up and used Riptide to cut it down. It dropped and cracked open. I continued cutting down coconuts, but this time I caught them with the water and placed the, in a pile. After I finished, I had more than 50 from the trees on the island. Just then a monkey walked up holding a bushel of bananas. (A/N: Is bushel right? Lol idk)

I prepared to fight the monkey for his bananas, but then it turned into Frank. "Monkeys are naturally gifted at finding bananas, and can climb faster. Don't say a word", he said, glaring. Hazel walked back with some other fruits, and we put all the food in a pile. The signal fire Leo had made was still burning. Suddenly I had an idea. I walked over to the fire holding a banana and threw it in. "For Hestia", I said. Suddenly she appeared. "Perseus! It is good to see you. Everyone thinks you and the rest of the Seven are dead, and Hades hasn't told them otherwise". "Thanks Lady Hestia, It's good to see you too. Do you know how we could get off this island and back to camp?" "I could try talking to Hermes, he is the god of traveling", she replied.

"That would be great", I said. She flashed out. I walked back to Hazel and Frank. "I just had a little chat with Lady Hestia, and she is going to help us get off the island", I told them. They both jumped up and started celebrating. Frank grabbed Hazel and pulled her close, then kissed her cheek. She threw her arms around Frank. They backed away from each other, feeling awkward. Hazel was blushing and Frank looked like he would turn into a bird and fly away. "Guys, why are you so freaked out?" I asked, trying not to laugh. "You guys are dating already, and we're all pretty much adults now, so don't act like we're seven here, ok? Hazel, it's not the 40s anymore" Hazel laughed at me. They sat back down. It was almost funny how awkward they were.

Just then Hestia flashed in. "Hermes should be here soon, he had some stuff to take care of, but he will come get you. I'll give him your coordinates soon", she said. "Thank you, Lady Hestia", I said, and bowed my head in respect. "Perseus, there is no need for that. We are friends, you do not need to bow", she said. "I a, just showing respect to you, for saving us from this island", I said. "I'll make a deal. If you call me Percy instead of Perseus, I won't do it. Is that fair?" I asked. "Yes, I suppose Perseu- I mean, Percy", she answered. "Good", I said. I saluted her. She rolled her eyes. "I need to get going, but here's some food until Hermes gets here", she said. Suddenly a huge buffet appeared in front of us. Hestia flashed out before we could thank her.

Leo POV

"Leo!" Calypso yelled. She ran over and threw her arms around me. The white suit was singed and crispy from the explosion, and she quickly pulled her arms away. I was still on fire, so I ran into the ocean and put the fire out. Steam hissed all around me. I walked back to the beach and hugged Calypso. "I told you I'd be back", I said. "No one can find Ogygia twice in a lifetime", she said. "I kind of make a hobby of doing the impossible", I said. She laughed softly.

Suddenly a man in a dark black cloak with huge wings of the same color swooped in and landed on the island. His eyes were black and piercing, they looked like they were deciding how you would die. "Technically, you did not find Ogygia twice in a lifetime. You were dead when you landed on the beach. Aphrodite made me bring you back to life". "Um, who are you?" I asked as respectfully as I could. "I am Thanatos, god Of Death. Aphrodite made me bring you back, because she said "Caleo" is her second favorite couple". "What does Caleo mean?" I asked. "Calypso + Leo", he said and rolled his eyes. "She threatened to dye everything I own pink if I didn't do it". I tried to imagine the god Of Death wearing pink as he flew away.

Apparently I've cheated death again. I'll tell Piper to thank her mom for me...Piper...the Seven... Oh no. I needed to help them. "Calypso, it's great to see you again, but we need to leave. Now" "I can't leave the island, Leo", she said. "Didn't Zeus swear on the Styx that he would release you?" I asked. "Yes, but-" she started to say. "Give me a drachma", I said. She handed it to me, and a I motioned for her to move out of the way. I torched the water and made mist. I threw the coin and said, "Iris, show me Zeus at Mount Olympus".

Percy POV

We waited and waited. Hermes did not come. Hazel tried to pull drachmas out of the ground, but Iris called it counterfeit. One day, while we were sitting on the beach, I heard something behind us. I spun around holding Riptide, and Jason was standing there. "What happened guys?" he asked groggily. "Percy blew up the ship", Frank said and pointed at me.

"It was an accident!" I said. "We were stuck on the island, but I called Hestia and she's coming to rescue us" "How long was I unconscious this time?" Jason asked. "A few days", Hazel replied. Jason sat down and rubbed he head. He had a huge swollen spot on the back where he hit the mast. "Sorry", I said. "Why?" Jason asked. "For blowing up the ship and nearly killing everybody. For not being able to help us when we're surrounded by water", I said sadly. "It's alright, man. It was an accident", Frank said. "Thanks", I said. Suddenly something moved in the woods behind us. We all drew our weapons and got ready for a fight.

Suddenly Annabeth and Piper appeared in the brush. We dropped all our weapons and ran forward as they were crushed from five people hugging them. "It's so good to see you!" Piper yelled. She threw her arms around Jason and kissed him. Suddenly we heard a loud roar and an army of Cyclopes charged out of the woods.

Leo POV

"Hello, umm...", Zeus said. "It's Leo, sir Zeus", I said. "I was calling you to ask about something. I was talking to Percy, and he said he got all kinds of cool rewards when he defeated Kronos. I thought he was lying, is it true?" "Yes, it is true. We offered god hood, but he declined and wanted some other things. He made us swear on the Styx to allow new cabins at camp, claim all our children, free Calypso and Leto...", Zeus said. "So Calypso is not on Ogygia anymore?" "No, we had to free her", Zeus said. Calypso walked into view. "Is that so, Sir Zeus?" she asked. Zeus flashed out of the room, but the Iris Message followed him. "Didn't you swear on the Styx to release Calypso, sir Zeus?" I asked in fake respect. "Fine! Fine! Whatever! Just leave me alone" he yelled. He snapped his fingers and suddenly we were standing on the beach at Camp Half-Blood. He shot lightning at the Iris message and I heard thunder roll in the sky. It was night here, so everyone was asleep. Calypso passed out from shock and fell on the beach.

3rd Person POV

A lone person walked down a deserted highway, beside an empty beach. In the distance, the skyscrapers of downtown Manhattan shone in the sky, and out on the water, a huge green statue holding a torch in the sky. The person was young, 17 or 18 years old at the max. He walked down the side of the highway with a backpack on. He wore a dirty black sleeveless shirt and jeans, and some sunglasses, even though it was night time. They appeared to glow and morph colors. A shiny silver watch was on his wrist. Suddenly a shadow fell across the road.

A tall cyclops holding a steel club stepped behind the person. He turned around and tapped the watch. It grew into a silver sword that shimmered in the moonlight. He swung it through the Cyclops and it exploded in streaks of golden light. The person concentrated, and the sword morphed into a baseball bat, and his clothes turned into a baseball uniform. He turned back around and continued walking down the road.

There was one destination in his mind, and he would get there at all costs. As he got deeper into the city, cars began driving down the street, as New York City woke up. His clothes changed into a police uniform and his baseball bat changed into a nightstick. Cars immediately began slowing down all around him so they wouldn't be stopped. One particular car, a sky blue Dodge Viper, caught his eye. He waved his arm and motioned the car over. They man got out to talk to him, but then he jumped into the car and floored the pedal. He weaved in and out of traffic, and took off through the city.

Piper POV

Everything happened at once, so it was hard to tell what happened, but it looked like this to me. I was knocked forward into the sand as an army of at least 15 Cyclopes charged out of the woods and attacked us. I landed int he sand and looked up to see Jason flying backward into the water. Percy stretched out his hand and moved the water to catch him, but suddenly a larger Cyclopes wearing a crown hit him and he sprawled onto the ground. It was the king Cyclops, and he was holding a spear taller than me. Just then a Cyclops picked me up I'm the air along with Hazel. She pulled a shield out of the ground and swung it to hit the Cyclops, but he threw her back onto the sand and used his other arm to grab my throat. "Nobody move, or I'll kill your little friend here", he said in an ugly voice.

That was when the wind picked me up into the sky, just as lightning struck six of the Cyclopes, including the one who had me. They immediately disintegrated. Frank was a bear, and he killed three more. That left six, including the king. I drew Katoptris and held it by the blade, then threw it as hard as I could. Everything seemed to freeze as it hit a Cyclops in the chest. He looked down, surprised. And then there was five. Hazel grabbed her sword and ran at a Cyclops, hitting him in the head and causing him to turn into monster dust. Then there was four. The king Cyclops came to his senses and ran toward Jason. Jason sent him flying with wind and he slammed down against the sand. Percy drew his sword and stabbed another Cyclops. Three.

Suddenly a dagger pierced through a Cyclops' stomach. He looked down and gasped in surprise, then swung his fist around. I heard a high pitched scream but saw no one. Annabeth appeared on the ground, with her Yankees hat on the ground beside her. Percy screamed in anger and flung his sword at the Cyclops, hitting him in the chest. He grabbed the sword, pulled himself up and sprang off of the Cyclops' head, slashing downward with his sword and killing another Cyclops. There were none left standing. He ran over to check on Annabeth, and bent down to help her.

Percy POV

I'm not really sure what happened. All I know is Annabeth got hurt and I killed two Cyclopes. I helped her up, and walked back to the others. Suddenly my vision went black and I felt a searing pain in my stomach. I screamed in pain. As the spots in my vision cleared, I looked down and saw a spear coming through my stomach. An arrow flew past my head and killed the Cyclopes. I staggered forward to the water, barely able to move. Jason and Frank ran over to help me. I slowly limped to the ocean. The black spots were covering my eyes now. I felt the water under my feet, and lunged forward into the ocean as I lost consciousness.

I woke up lying on a boat, with bandages wrapped all around my stomach and chest. They were so tight, I could barely move. Jason walked up to me. "He's awake! Guys, he's awake!" he yelled. Frank, Annabeth, and guy in a mailman's uniform walked up beside my bed. I could tell it was Hermes, which meant we were off the island. I tried to sit up and immediately regretted it. "Calm down, Percy", said Hermes. "We'll be back at camp in an hour. Just rest until then" "What happened?" I asked. "You were stabbed by a spear from a Cyclops. Then, you managed to jump in the ocean, which healed you a little. After that, Hermes got here with his boat", Frank explained. "Annabeth, are you alright?" I asked. "I'm fine", she said. I drank some nectar and went back to sleep.

Thalia POV

After the gods appeared, it took a while to get everything sorted out. After Hermes finished up some things, he left to pick up the Seven from the island. Then, Artemis had convinced Eve to join the hunters. After all of that, Calypso and Leo show up at the beach, and Calypso's unconscious. So I'm thinking, Leo kidnapped a Titan!. Apparently, he made my dad, Zeus, let him go. So she's staying at the Big House. It's been a crazy week.

Suddenly I saw a boat sailing in. Everyone ran to the shore waiting for them. As soon as the boat hit the shore, campers began jumping onto the boat and running inside. Just then, there was a huge flash of light and the boat disappeared, leaving several campers floating in the water.

Percy POV

When all the campers mobbed the boat, there was a huge flash and it appeared in the throne room of Mount Olympus, on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building. I looked around and saw that Thalia, Reyna, Nico, Grover, Leo, and Tyson were also here. The boat disappeared and we realized the gods were also here. "Let the Olympian awards ceremony begin!" Zeus boomed. Lightning flashed. Zeus is a drama queen. "To begin, all of you will be given partial immortality" Zeus snapped his fingers and we all turned gold for a moment. Then, it faded, and we all looked the same. "Perseus Jackson! Thalia and Jason Grace! Nico di Angelo! All of you, come forward!" Zeus called. We stepped forward. "Is there anyone who would say these heroes do not deserve this?" The other Olympians shook their heads. "You four shall be made the Champions Of The gods. You will have the combined power of all of the gods, major and minor, along with the gifts you have now"

Suddenly the room completely filled. All the minor gods entered the room, and every single one held up their hands. Huge orbs of color appeared. They all blasted into the center of the room, creating one glowing, massive, ball of energy. "Before you accept this gift, I must warn you. The initial process will be very painful, and you must go on another quest for your power to be activated. On this quest, none of your demigod powers will work, only your natural abilities", Zeus warned. Jason spoke up suddenly. "I am sorry, but I must decline this gift. I am done with quests, and battling", he said. "Well, we have to give you something! What do you want?" Zeus asked. "I want everyone at Camp to have partial immortality while they stay there. I want homes and schools built at Camp Half-Blood. At Camp Jupiter, demigods grow up, get married, go to college, live a normal life. I want this to be possible here", Jason said.

Zeus clapped his hands together. The room shook. "The borders around Camp have been greatly expanded. Supplies have been emptied at the beach for homes and schools. As for everyone but the Champions, get back there and start building. Champions, here is your quest" Everyone but us three flashed out. "I want all of you to steal every apple from Ladon's tree. Bring those to us, and then take out every patch of monsters in America. Gaea told her army that should she fall, they should attack the mortal world, starting with New York. Now, begin. You may take supplies, and choose one more camper to join your quest, who can use all their demigod abilities. They will also become a Champion. You must leave by October. Today is September 13th"

As I was walking out, my father pulled me aside. "Two new campers will be coming to the camp before you leave. Choose who you take wisely, because both of their abilities are more than meets the eye", Poseidon said. "Okay", I said. "We'll choose carefully". "Also, I have news. Your sister is at camp, and one of the new campers will be your brother"

3rd Person POV

The Dodge Viper sped along a small country road. The driver, no longer wearing a police uniform, could see strawberry fields in the distance. Suddenly a huge Hyporborean giant ran in front of the car. It hit his legs and he flew into the air, landing on top of the car. He grabbed the roof and held on tight. Then, a Cyclops charged the car and leapt onto the roof. He smashed the sunroof in and reached his hand down. The driver swerved and slipped, trying to lose them. Then, a large tree with a dragon next to it appeared next to the road. The driver turned sharp, trying to make it in, but the tires lost their grip and he sailed off the hill with the dragon.

Both monsters were slammed off of the car, taking most of the roof with them. The car flipped, and slammed into the ground at the bottom of the hill. The driver dove out of the car just as it exploded, sending him flying across the grass, finally stopping when he hit the porch of a large building. He stood up, dusted himself off, and walked over to the crowd of people forming. "James Moore, Son of Poseidon, at your service", he said, his sword morphing into a backpack. "Where's the centaur? I need to talk to him"

A/N: So what did you think? Too long? Too short? Too cliffy? Review people! Tell me what you want to see!


	2. The Quest

DISCLAIMER—

I own nada nuttin zero nope. Not the books, not the movies, not the brands in the story, just me and my OCs. Not even the plot is all mine, I got some ideas from Angel of Chaos and The Queen's Champion. No plagiarism though. Also, the desert island idea was from Castaway

A/N:Percy, Thalia, Nico, and another person are going on the most dangerous quest of their lives. Two new campers show up, a son of Ares and a son of Poseidon. Their parts will be more important than you think.

Percy POV

When I got back to camp, I thought it would be a normal day. Reyna had gone back to Camp Jupiter, while Hazel and Frank were staying at Camp Half-Blood for a while. Then a sports car blew up outside and I have a brother and a sister. "Where's the centaur?" he asked me. Is it just me, or did his sword turn into a backpack? "He's inside", I said. "What is it that you want?" "I'm looking for Eve Moore, my sister. Is she here?" "Eve Moore is here. She joined the Hunters", Thalia said. "Where is she?" he asked. A little girl ran to him and hugged him. "Ace!" she yelled. "Eve! It's great to see you!" Ace said.

"Hey, I'm Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon", I told them. "I thought your name was James?" "Ace is just a nickname", he said. He walked up to me and shook my hand. "I'll find Chiron", said Annabeth. She ran into the Big House.

Ace POV

This seems like a nice place. You'd think if someone crashed a car into your yard, you'd be mad, but these guys treated it like it happened everyday. My sister told me all about the Hunters of Artemis, and how they don't age unless they choose to, and that everyone in the camp is immortal unless they die in battle. Also, she showed me a separate cabin just for us, and this Percy kid. After I talked to Chiron, he told me all about the camp, the activities, and the new quest to become a Champion of the gods. I just wish they would still be this nice if they new my secret.

"Hey, Ace! I'm heading over to the climbing wall for some practice for the quest. You wanna come?" Percy said when I woke up this morning. The Poseidon cabin was getting full now, with me, Percy, Eve, and Tyson all staying there. Tyson seemed like a good guy, even though he was a Cyclops. It makes my head hurt trying to figure out how all of this works. "Sure, I'd love to come", I said. Percy walked out and I quickly morphed my jeans and t shirt into some dry fit clothes for climbing. "Are you going to tell them about our powers?" Eve asked. She pulled a hat out of her backpack and turned it into a bow for archery. "I don't know yet", I told her. I grabbed my backpack and turned it into a pair of sunglasses. "I need to get going", I said.

I met Percy at the bottom of a huge mountain covered in lava and flames. "Where's the climbing wall?" I asked. He laughed and pointed up. "How are we supposed to climb this?" I asked. This thing was at least six stories tall and covered in lava! He just laughed at me again and jumped onto a ledge, pulling himself up. I ran up to a set of stairs on the side, when they collapsed out from under me. I jumped to the side and grabbed a stone outcropping. Just then, a pillar of flames blasted in front of me, nearly burning me to a crisp. I immediately felt dizzy, almost passing out. My fingers slipped and I dropped to a platform of stone. Percy was already halfway to the top.

Time to try something new, I thought to myself. I turned the side of the wall into a large ladder, then climbed to the top. I turned the ladder back into stone and walked up to the winners platform. Just then, I lost my balance and fell backwards, landing on the edge of a rocky platform several feet down. I had never used my power on something that big before, especially after the lava. I heard someone calling my name, then the world faded to black.

I woke up lying on a small bed in an all white room. Eve and Percy were standing next to me. "What happened to you?" he asked. "I must have tripped", I told him. It was partly true, I guess. "Ace, you need to tell him", Eve said. For a four year old, she's very perceptive. "Alright, but don't blame me when every one is afraid of us", I said. "What are you talking about?" Percy asked me.

"You know about the legend of the camp's founders? The first demigods of the new era?" I asked. He nodded. "The son of Chaos and the daughter of Order, right? Every monster in the world went after them, because their power was so much. They founded Camp Half-Blood", he said. "It's true. They were our great great grandparents. They had the power to make things shape shift, and they had power over time and space, although limited. The downside was, they were more susceptible to pain and injury than any other demigods. They were our mom's ancestors", I explained.

"So are you really Poseidon's kids?" Percy asked me. "We are, but our great great great grandparents are Chaos and Order, the two oldest gods in the universe, and the parents of the founders of camp-" "-But you're much easier to be hurt than most demigods", Percy finished. "Right", I said, glad he wasn't freaking out. "I can make things change into other things, basically. Doing something that big, right after the lava…" "I get it", he said. He helped me off the infirmary bed. "Let's go do something with less lava", he said.

"One more thing", I said. He turned around. I turned my sunglasses back into a sword. "This is Primordial Silver. It's the same as Celestial Bronze, but much more rare and powerful. This makes monsters literally explode into energy", I told him. "That's really cool, but don't use that for capture the flag or sword fights. You might blow someone up". "This is the best part", I said, and stabbed him with my sword.

Percy POV

As soon as his sword hit me, I braced myself to disintegrate. Instead, I felt nothing. I looked down and saw the blade couldn't even pierce my skin. "It can't hurt demigods or mortals, only monsters, Titans, gods and immortals, or Giants", Ace said. "It is unbreakable, and this isn't the only form it has". He turned it into a silver stick with spikes sticking out. He wrapped his hand around the stick, and closed his fist. He swung his hand and shredded the pillow on the infirmary bed. "That's pretty cool Wolverine, but try not to blow anything else up", I said.

I walked back outside and realized there was a commotion. There was a lone person who looked about 17 or 18 years old at the top of Half-Blood Hill, trying to fight two gorgons. No one else was there, just him. "Ace, get out here!" I yelled, drawing Riptide and charging into battle. He ran out holding a silver pack. He reached his hand in and drew a knife, then hurled it at a gorgon. it exploded into golden streaks of energy. "Infinite pouch of throwing knives", he explained. Within 30 seconds, both gorgons were gone, and the scared camper was safe.

He ran across the border. Chiron had come outside. "Help me! These two kids attacked me while I was trying to fight monsters and I almost died!" "How could you two do that?! Especially you, Percy! You should know better that that!", Chiron said angrily. I thought I saw red flash in his eyes, but it must have been my mind. Just then, two flaming crossed torches in blood red appeared over his head. Ares had claimed this guy.

Clarisse and this new kid were immediately best friends. They went around telling everyone how he had defeated a small army of monsters with a pocket knife and no training, and Ace and I had just watched. None of or friends believed him, but Chiron was mad at us and a few of the new campers didn't like us. Apparently the new kid's name was Lucas, and he and Ace immediately didn't like each other. "Alright everyone, tonight is capture the flag. Here are the teams. Zeus, Poseidon, Hermes, and Hephaestus against Athena, Ares, Hades, and Apollo. Everyone else, choose a team"

Capture the flag started, and we had worked out a strategy. Ace would be on flag defense with Leo and the Stolls, while Thalia, Jason, and I would rush the enemy flag. Thalia was the fastest, so I would defend her while she ran in and grabbed the flag, and Jason shot lightning from the air. Everyone else just charged and attacked the enemy. Calypso was acting as battle medic, so she would go around helping anyone who got hurt in the fight.

Nico POV

I immediately didn't like Lucas. Something about him just didn't seem right. He took charge and decided on a strategy where the Apollo kids would take points all around the flag like snipers, while Hazel and I would go with him and Clarisse to take the flag. The Athena kids would make a distraction while we fought. Frank turned into an elephant and thundered into the woods, while we charged forward. As soon as we made it across the river border, Frank stepped on a net trap and was captured. Suddenly I tripped and fell into a pit full of mud.

"Dead girl, take out those two guards! Clarisse, you and me can get the flag" Hazel glared at him, but did what he said. I pulled a skeletal hand out of the ground that grabbed his ankle. He tripped and face planted on the ground. I began climbing out of the hole, and when I finally got up, someone pushed me back in. I saw Percy wink at me and leap over the hole.

Percy POV

Jason blasted into the sky and immediately began calling out enemy positions. Thalia took off running and leapt over the river. I saw Nico climbing out of a hole and shoved him backwards into it again. I winked and jumped over and chased after Thalia. Just then, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Lucas was sneaking up behind Ace with his knife in his hand. "Leo, three o clock!" I yelled. He turned and saw Lucas, then sent him flying backwards with a fire blast into the ground. Travis Stoll tossed a small packet in his direction, which exploded with white dust. "Itching powder", he laughed to himself.

I ran after Thalia, but when I finally caught up with her, the flag was just ahead, with no guards. "Thalia, stop!", I whispered and grabbed her arm. "Why?" she asked. "No guards? Doesn't that seem dangerous to you?" She nodded. Just then Jason called out, "Apollo Archers in the trees!" and blasted lightning down. An arrow hit me in the shoulder before I could deflect it, and another one hit Thalia's leg. I pulled the arrow out and grabbed the flag. When I turned around, several more arrows hit the back of my armor and bounced off. Jason dove down from the sky and picked me up, shooting me across the border.

Ace POV

After Percy left, I heard someone calling for help. I walked over to the sound and saw Hazel lying on the ground. "Are you alright?" I said and reached my hand down to help her up. Suddenly she stood up and grabbed my hand, then flipped me over her shoulder. I landed on my back and she pressed her sword against my neck. Ok, we're playing dirty.

I turned my sword into an air horn and blasted it in her ear. She screamed and jumped away. I turned it into a shield and swung it, knocking her sword out of her hand. I noticed she was smiling and looking in the direction of the flag. I turned and saw that Connor and Travis were lying on their backs while Lucas and Clarisse ran away with the flag. Leo was missing. I quickly turned my shield into a pouch of throwing knives and threw one. It hit the ground at the exact position, right in front of their feet. I turned it into a land mine, and Lucas stepped on it. It sprayed pressurized water in every direction and sent him flying backward onto his back.

I was running to retrieve the flag, but then something hit my back and I flew face first into a puddle. Hazel was standing over me with a smirk on her face. I turned the ground underneath her into quicksand. She was trapped up to her knees. I ran after Lucas and Clarisse as fast as I could. I turned my knives into my double sided sword and separated the halves. Suddenly something grabbed my ankle and I tripped. I felt something cold and dark on my back. I turned around slowly and saw Nico di Angelo with his Stygian Iron Sword.

He was covered in mud and sand, so he looked more like a zombie than usual. "Don't move", he said. I turned my swords into a trident and summoned a blast of water. He toppled backward into hole. The water renewed my strength, and I kept running. When I caught up to Lucas and Clarisse, they were about to cross the border. Suddenly Jason and Percy flew across the border. Percy had the flag extended, and it hit Lucas hard, knocking him onto his back. They landed and the game was over.

Just then, a dagger hit me in the ankle. Normally, I would just have to put a bandage on it, but with my weakness, it felt like being stabbed in the chest. I collapsed on the ground. The last thing I saw was Lucas lying on the ground smiling evilly at me, holding his dagger in his hand.

Percy POV

As I flew across the border, I held the flag out and it slammed into Lucas, knocking him down. I landed and held the flag up in the air. "Blue team wins!" I yelled. I realized everyone was standing around someone who was lying on the ground. I ran over and saw Ace on the ground, his face as pale as snow. I grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "Calypso! Get over here!" I yelled. She ran over and gave him some nectar. "Where's the wound?" she asked. "I don't see anything". I looked down and saw that his ankle had a cut on it. "Right here", I said, pointing to it. She dribbled some nectar on his ankle, and it immediately healed.

Ace opened his eyes slowly. "What happened?" I asked him. "Lucas…knife…", he said, gasping for breath. Everyone looked at Lucas. He laughed and hid his knife behind his back. "This idiot tripped over a thorn bush and face-planted", he said. "It's true, I saw it!" Clarisse said. It looked like her eyes flashed red when she said it. Annabeth walked over. "She's right. I was watching", she said. Annabeth was supporting him? Alright, that was definitely a flash of red. Something's going on here, and I need to find out before the quest.

I called Thalia and Nico to my cabin to talk. "Guys, something's weird with that Lucas kid. Every time he says something, it looks like people's eyes flash red" "Good. I thought I was the only one seeing that", Thalia said. "I think he's been spending way too much time with Annabeth. I hardly ever see her anymore", she said. Annabeth was hanging out with Lucas? That was news to me. "I definitely don't like him, then", I said. "I've had a bad feeling about him. Something about him just makes me nervous and uncomfortable", Nico spoke up. "If that guy makes our goth cousin nervous, he must be pretty bad", Thalia said. "I'm not goth, I just like black clothes", he said angrily. Thalia punched his arm.

"So, let's think. He's a son of Ares, right? What kind of abilities do Ares kids have?", I asked. "They're all a huge pain in the butt, aside from Frank", Nico said. "I don't think we're getting anywhere. I do know he won't be the 4th for the quest", Thalia said. "Speaking of which, I was wondering if we could take Ace as the 4th", I said. "I know it's not fair for us to have two sons of Poseidon.." "I was actually going to suggest that too", Thalia said. "None of us can use our demigod abilities, and he has the ability to make an air bubble for us, so we can travel underwater". "That's fine with me", Nico said. "Its unanimous, then. If he wants to, Ace will be the 4th member of the quest", I said.

Ace POV

I was shooting targets at the archery range, when Percy walked up behind me. "You know that quest I was talking about?"` he asked me. "Yeah", I replied. "Do you want to help with it?" he asked. "What, like help you pack?" I asked. "No, do you want to come with us", he said.

After getting over the initial shock of going on the biggest and most dangerous quest ever, I accepted the offer, and we went to the Poseidon cabin to pack. I turned Percy's backpack into an endless backpack like the ones mine and Eve had. He held it up in the air and put it on his head. Several minutes later, he crawled back out of it. "That's crazy. There's a huge room the size of a house in there, with nothing in it". "You should see mine", I said. I took off my backpack and hung it on a hook on the wall. "Follow me", I said. I walked to the back of the room, then dove headfirst into the bag. I landed on a pile of pillows on the floor of a mansion. Percy landed beside me and got up. "This place is amazing!" he said.

We were sitting in a large room with blue walls and green carpet floors. There was a large bunkbed in the corner of the room with blue sheets and pillows. There was also a door leading to the rest of the mansion. "How did you get this stuff in here?" Percy asked, pointing to a flatscreen TV on the wall. "Once you get part of it in here, the bag just sucks in the rest", I explained. "How do you get out?" he asked. I pointed to a window that showed the Poseidon cabin. "Jump through that, and you will get out", I said. I walked over to a bed with an alarm clock on a table. "This is my bed", I told him. I pointed to the top bunk. "This is yours if you ever stay in here".

Percy walked over to the dresser with the TV above it. There was an Xbox 360 with several controllers on the drawers. "Do you ever have time to use this?" he asked. "All the time", I said. "All the wars are over, so I don't have much to do. Some of the other campers play online with me", I said. "What's your username?" he asked. "Son-Of-Poseidon-135", I said. He laughed. "That's cool", he said. "I wish I had that much free time". We walked out the door and down a hallway. There was a huge steel vault door at the end. I typed a password in and opened the door. We walked into a huge armory, full of every type of weapon imaginable. Suddenly a voice spoke, "Unidentified life form approaching". Percy looked like his heart had skipped a beat.

"What is that?" he asked. "It's my security system", I explained. We walked around the armory until he picked some thing up. "What's this?" he said. "That is a Primordial Silver revolver", I said. He spun the gun around on his finger, old west style. "Careful", I warned him. "It has imperial gold bullets". "Why Imperial Gold?" he asked. "It gives off a ton of force when it explodes. I also have Celestial Bronze slugs. Those don't explode", I explained. I picked up a large silver trident and showed it to him. "This is one of my favorite weapons", I said. I also showed him a sliver axe and a silver claw handle, the one Percy called Wolverine. "What did you do before you came to Camp Half-Blood?" he asked me. Suddenly a cloud with a screen on it appeared out of nowhere with a play symbol on it. I pressed it and it began playing a video.

FLASHBACK VIDEO

Los Angeles, three years ago.

"Eve, hurry!" a young boy said. A little girl who looked about two or three stumbled out of a broken house. "Where's mom?" he asked. "She's getting some stuff, she's almost here", she said. They ran down a sidewalk when a loud blast echoed through the area. They turned around and saw that the house had exploded on one area. Several Cyclopes charged out. One held a huge black orb that he threw at them. "Look out!" the boy yelled and tackled the girl onto the grass. A large circle was cut out of the world behind them, and when they looked down into it they could see nothing but black.

A hydra charged out of the house, spewing acid on the walls. More of the house collapsed and exploded. "Surrender and join Kronos' army!" a Cyclops bellowed. "Never!" said the boy. He picked up a stick and concentrated. It began to turn into a sword, but then stopped. It was stuck halfway, a wooden sword. He held it up. The Cyclopes laughed cruelly. "What will you do with that?" one asked. He threw it hard and concentrated on it again. The tip turned to Celestial Bronze and killed a Cyclops.

A person walked out of the wreckage. They were tall with dark hair and cold, black eyes. "Surrender now, demigods! I am the Son of Hecate, and I will destroy you!" he screamed and held up a deck of cards. "Cards?" the boy asked. "What are those good for?" The man threw one and it glowed purple, speeding up. It hit a tree trunk and the tree withered and collapsed. The boy and girl's eyes widened as he threw one in their direction. It hit just at their feet and the ground began slowly collapsing. The boy concentrated on the card as hard as he could, and it slowly pulled out of the ground. It flew through the air into his hand. He held it up and charged around the pit. A Cyclops reached to grab him but he slashed with the card and he disintegrated in purple light. The son of Hecate's eyes widened as the boy threw the card and it hit the man's arm, pinning him to a wall.

"Call off your monsters now", the boy said. He was only thirteen, but his eyes showed the intensity of someone much older. The man called out, "Monsters! Retreat now and leave these two alone!" The monsters sank into the earth and vanished. The boy turned around, but something hit him in the back and he fell forward. The man had kicked him in the back and he was walking behind him with the card in his hand. The boy tried to roll over but a card hit his chest. Black shadows spread out from the card, wrapping around his body. He focused as hard as he could on the card and shadows, then forced them off his body and onto the man. He hit the shadow covered man in the face with a blast of water form a broken pipe. He ran away to his sister. The man pulled the card away from him and looked at the symbol on the card. Ace

ONE WEEK LATER

The boy and girl stood on the porch of a gleaming building. "I want you to go in there. In about an hour, I'll be back. I need to find the place mom told us about", he said. The girl nodded and walked inside. The boy walked out and pulled back his shirtsleeve. An Ace symbol was burned into his arm with a slight purple glow coming from it. He pulled his shirt back and walked down the road. Suddenly he tripped and cut his knee on the road. The wound was not bad at all, but he gasped and collapsed on the ground. The Ace mark felt hot against his skin. He passed out and lay on the ground for several hours.

After a while, a few demigods passed by and saw a boy lying on the ground. After giving him some nectar and ambrosia, they went on their way. The boy walked around for a while, and then heard some commotion. In the distance he saw black clouds rising from a mountain. He ran in that direction. After he hitchhiked his way to the mountain, he could see an army of soldiers in Roman armor attacking it. At the top, there was a huge man in armor, with a ram's horn helmet. There was a teenager with a golden lance battling him. The boy ran up the mountain. A girl with dark black hair and a purple robe who looked like the leader was fighting several snake people. The boy charged up the mountain to help them.

When he reached the top, the girl was fighting a snake woman. Another one was behind her, sneaking up to her with a spear. The boy picked up a dagger that had been tossed to the side and threw it. It grazed the snake woman, but it got her attention. She turned away from the girl and charged him. He was able to find a sword, but he had no training and barely was able to disarm the snake-lady. Suddenly she hit him hard with the side of her spear, sending him flying backwards, just as the girl killed the snake lady with a sword. "Jason! Help him!" she yelled as he slipped at the edge of the mountain. He almost regained his balance until the wind picked up and knocked him off the edge.

He closed his eye, bracing himself for death, but nothing happened. Instead, the wind picked him up and placed him on the side of the mountain. He climbed up just in time to see the guy who must have been Jason get kicked in the back by the large ram-horned man. He flew off the edge and the boy was sure he was going to die, but instead he floated in the air and blasted lightning at the man. He ran forward with a sword to help, but a blast of gold hit him in the chest and knocked him toward the edge of the summit. He grabbed the cliff with his hands and gripped it tightly. The sword fell into the emptiness below.

He looked to his right and saw the girl he had saved falling off the edge to. She was holding on by one hand. He heard the man's voice booming above him. "Jason Grace! You can save your friends and let me win, or you can let them fall and defeat the Titans!" I felt the wind blow against me again, but it stopped abruptly. The girl was about to slip. I focus all my strength into creating a ledge for her. The mountain slowly grew a stone shelf big enough for her to stand on.

She slipped and screamed but stopped as she landed on the edge. "Reyna!" I heard Jason yell. He ran over to the ledge and saw her standing there. "I'm okay, but don't let Krios know that", she said. Krios must have been the ram-headed man, a Titan. She looked over at me and gasped. She stuck her hand out and grabbed my arm as a light glowed on her arm. It was a torch crossed with a spear. Immediately his strength came back to him. He swung his legs back and forth and leapt onto the ledge. "Who are you", said Reyna. "My name's…Ace", he said, not wanting to tell her his real name. "I'm Reyna, a daughter of Bellona. How did that ledge get there? It wasn't there before", she asked him. "I can do that. I'm a descendant of Chaos and Order", he said. "My ancestors founded a place in New York, called Camp-" he was cut off as a spear hit his arm.

He collapsed on the ledge and his sleeve slid back. Reyna gasped when she saw the glowing Ace symbol on his arm. Krios stomped the ground and the mountain shook. He slipped off the edge. Reyna lunged for his hand but her fingers only brushed against his hand as he fell off the mountain. "NO!" she screamed. That was when the sky opened up and water poured out. Lightning flashed and hit the mountain. Unbeknownst to Reyna, a gorge had opened beside the mountain and filled with water. Ace fell into it and immediately the water refilled his strength. He swam to the surface and looked up to see the top of the mountain explode in light. He knew Reyna and Jason must have died in the explosion, but the Titan fortress was destroyed.

He walked out of the water as the rain stopped. There was complete silence. It was unnatural. Suddenly Ace realized the rain had frozen in midair. The sky was completely black. He turned around and saw two men, one in a silver cloak with light blue markings, the other in a black tuxedo with a red tie. "I am Chaos, and this is my brother Order", the one in black said. He didn't speak, the words were created in the air. His voice echoed all over the world, but it wasn't loud. "We have come to tell you what must happen. Seek out a satyr. They will take you to Camp Half-Blood in New York. You must tread carefully as you have a dreadful curse for attacking Hecate's son. Any damage inflicted on you will be life-threatening. For this, we will give you a gift. This is Primordial Silver, the strongest and most magical material in existence", he said, holding up a shiny silver blade. "It will strengthen your shape-shifting abilities, and help you do them easily", he said. Them, just as quickly as they appeared, they disappeared.

YEARS LATER

A little girl walked along a road with a man who had goat legs and horns. Her father had given her a magic backpack and a small knife to defend herself, but her brother and her had agreed to travel separately to avoid attention. He had just gone to a hotel to get her out after an hour or so. It was called Flower Hotel or something like that. He was taking a route along the coast, while she and the satyr went on a more direct path. Suddenly a spear sailed through the air, and when it landed a tree was sitting where the satyr stood. The girl pulled out her knife and back dup, afraid. Then a Cyclops charged at her, and just as it almost hit her, an arrow hit him in the eye. He disintegrated and a girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes stepped into the clearing. The little girl said, "Thank you". "It's no problem", she said. She sprinted away with her bow.

Ace walked along the coast and could see the skyscrapers of Manhattan in the distance. Camp Half-Blood, here I come, he thought.

END FLASHBACK

Percy's jaw dropped. "You know Reyna and Jason?" he asked. "I did, before they died", I said sadly. "They aren't dead! Jason's here and Reyna's at Camp Jupiter! And you helped kill Krios! And saved Reyna's life!" he said excitedly. "Reyna's alive?" I asked. "I need to see her right away" "Do you mind if Jason, Thalia, and Nico watch this?" he asked. "No, not at all", I said. He grabbed the cloud and ran out the door and out of the window. I followed him. Thalia and Nico were already in the cabin. "Percy! Where were you? The whole camp thought you had disappeared again!" Thalia yelled and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over and grabbed his stomach. He coughed and his stomach began bleeding. It dripped onto the floor and covered his hands. "No! Percy I'm so sorry I forgot all about the spear", Thalia cried. Percy stood up and grinned. He pulled his hand away and showed a package of fake blood. Thalia screamed at him. I just stood there watching this whole time. "Nico, go get Jason. We've got big news", Percy said.

Jason, Thalia, and Nico watched the video. At the end Jason was thanking me so many times for helping them that day and Thalia ran out to find Eve. Nico just stood there. "You did all of that with no training", he said. "Yes, but to be fair I had help", I said. "You're definitely going to be the 4th on this quest. Everyone else says we should take Lucas", Nico replied. "Why would we ever take him? He's an arrogant jerk who can't do anything good", I said. "I know that, and we all know that's, but the rest of camp doesn't know that and won't believe that", Nico said. He leaned next to me and whispered, "A few of the campers are saying he might be the new Percy Jackson"

"Alright guys, we have two days til this quest so we'd better start training without our abilities. Meet me at the Sword Fighting Arena in one hour", Percy said. Before he left, he walked over to me. "Being the legacy of Chaos and Order isn;t what makes you so vulnerable. It's because of the Ace mark, right?" he asked. I nodded sadly. He walked outside. I quickly jumped into my backpack and grabbed my old Primordial Silver Sword. It had a blue tint to it and seemed to glow. I climbed out of my backpack. There was some sort of commotion outside the cabin. "-Jackson, you stupid loser. You gonna go fight some straw dummies in the practice room? I bet I could kill you in a sword fight", Lucas was saying. "You can take whoever you want to tag team with and I'll still win". Percy turned toward him. "I choose Ace", he said. "What?" Lucas asked, surprised. "Ace and I will tag team against you, and we'll win. All powers allowed", Percy said with a smirk. Lucas recovered quickly and ran to the arena.

When Percy and I got to the arena, Lucas was wearing full battle armor and holding a blood-red sword humming with power. "This is a present from my dad", he said. "I call it Shredder". We walked over to the name board at the end of the arena. Percy and I stood on one side and Lucas stood on the other. Slowly, the Olympians' names appeared on the board. His side had Hades, Zeus, Hera, Ares, Persephone, Hecate, Athena, and surprisingly Hephaestus. Probably because of the fire/water thing. On our side was Poseidon, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, Persephone, and Demeter. "Wow Jackson, the goddess of cereal is on your side", Lucas laughed. The ground shriveled under his feet. He raised his sword ad swung hard at Percy. Percy blocked it but is sword was pushed back from the force. Percy pulled the water from the ground and blasted Lucas in the face. Lucas kicked him in the chest and sent him flying backwards. I looked at Lucas and realized he had a red glow around him. The blessing of Ares.

Percy tagged my arm and I quickly swung my sword in a spiraling defense motion. Lucas backed away slowly. He jumped in the air and swung his sword downward with both hands. I raised mine into the air and pushed up, setting off a blast of energy. Lucas flew backwards into the sand as I was pressed into the ground. Lucas charged and stabbed with his sword but a bright glow hit him in the face, making him miss completely. Grass and flowers grew around his ankles making him stuck in place. I pulled my sword out of the grass and swung a long arc though the air. He blocked it but was blasted onto his back where more plants grew and held him in place. He concentrated hard and red energy blew off his body, burning the plants to a crisp. Then he punched me in the face, and my ear snapped back. He swung with his sword and made a slight cut across my stomach. I gasped and fell backwards. "You lazy wimp. A tiny cut makes you lie down and cry", he said mockingly. Percy tagged my hand and slashed forward with Riptide, cutting Lucas' arm.

Lucas immediately screamed in anger and pain. He held his sword out and concentrated, and red lightning shot out and hit Percy in the chest. Black shadows were cast from the lightning, and time seemed to slow down. Percy pulled more water out of the ground and shot it at me, renewing my strength. I stood up and morphed my sword into a double sided sword. I held it up and spun it in circles over my head. He held his sword up and swung it at me. I easily deflected it to the side and hit him on the head with the flat of my sword, knocking him to the ground. I rested the sword against his chest. "We win", I said quietly. I turned my sword into a pair of sunglasses and put them on, then walked away. Percy walked over beside me. "How did you do that?" he asked in wonder. "Spin the sword?" I asked. He nodded. "One end is weighted. As soon as I spin it once, the momentum keeps it going mostly", I said.

Suddenly, something hit the back of my head, and I fell to the ground. Lucas had init me and Percy wit the hilt of the sword, hard. He slid the sword across my chest repeatedly. It only made a tiny cut, but for me it was much worse. Percy tried to get up but Lucas kicked him in the stomach. "You only won because that stupid airhead Apollo and the goddess of cereal were on your side, so if you go tell people about this, your'e going to wish you hadn't", he said evilly. Just then he ran away while Percy helped me up. I slipped unconscious form the wounds in my chest.

Percy POV

Ace finally woke up in the infirmary several hours later. "What happened?" he groaned. "Lucas be a us up after the fight. He cut your chest open several times, but they were only tiny cuts so Chiron didn't get mad at him", I said. He got up off the bed. "We leave the day after tomorrow. Let's get ready to go", he said. We walked out to see an army of monsters hanging out at the camp border. They just stood there, as if the border would stop working soon. I drew Riptide. "You ready for some training?" I asked happily. He picked up as stick, snapped it in half, and turned the halves into his Wolverine claws. We ran forward and started battling through the army. Ace swung his claws up and down, knocking monsters to the side and slashing through them with his claws. I stabbed and slashed with Riptide as he cut down lines of Cyclopes and dracaena. A hydra charged forward as Ace shredded it into monster dust. When we had finally finished, there were no monsters left and the ground was completely yellow.

Ace reached into his backpack and pulled out a jar with a screw on lid. He grabbed a shovel and scooped all the dust into a pile and put it in the jar. "What are you doing with that?" I asked. "It's for my trophy room", he said. He motioned of me to follow him in the backpack. This time, we landed in a room with shelves all around the walls. One wall of shelves was halfway full with jars of monster dust, while the other wall had things like a minotaur horn, a jar of hydra teeth, and two bottles of gorgon's blood. I whistled. "Man, where did you get all this stuff?" "Some of it I got for myself, like all the monster dust and the hydra's teeth. Some of it, I found, like the gorgon's blood from Half-Blood Hill, and the winged shoes, from Los Angeles". "Wait, winged shoes?" I asked. He pointed to them. "Those shoes were from a traitor named Luke. He cursed them to make them drag me to Tartarus, but instead Grover wore them, and he almost ended up in Tartarus. Where did you get the shoes?" I said. "I was walking down the street when I passed a recording studio and some guy in a suit tossed them out on the street. I picked them up and they tried to fly back into the building, until I put them in my backpack", he said.

I walked over to the jars of monster dust. They all had labels. One said August First, Miami, Florida. "That was the day we defeated Gaea", I said. As I looked closer, I could see a smaller label that said, 'Drakon, Cyclopes, dracaena'. He wrote on the one for today, 'September 29th, Half-Blood Hill. Hounds, Cyclopes, dracaena, Earthborn Ogres'. Then he put it on the shelf. We walked out of the room and back onto Half-Blood Hill. There was already several monsters at the entrance. "Why do you keep the monster dust?" I asked. "As long as it's sealed, they can't reform", he said. "And there are uses for it. It's a major ingredient in many potions". Suddenly a fireball hit the hill side and incinerated most of the monsters. "Leo's in the house!" yelled Leo. He lit himself on fire and tackled a gorgon. He stood up and blasted fire from his hands. The monster exploded and sent dust everywhere. Ace put the dust in a jar and put it in his bag. "Hey, you collect monster dust?" Leo asked. "Yeah", said Ace. "So do I. I have karpoi dust", Leo bragged. "Where did you find a karpoi? Those are some of the rarest monsters ever" Ace asked. "I also have basilisk and chimera", he said. "I'll show you my collection", Ace said and he and Leo jumped into the bag.

As a joke, I picked up the bag and ran into camp. Then, I opened the door of the Aphrodite cabin and set the bag down inside. I walked back to my cabin and waited. Several minutes later, I heard Leo screaming and saw them both running out the door. Ace ran into the cabin. "Oh, hello there Ace. How are you?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face. He glared at me. "One of those Aphrodite girls attacked me with a perfume bottle", he said. "I'll never get rid of this smell". Suddenly I heard the conch horn go off that signified a meeting at the pavilion. The entire camp showed up. "Alright everyone, the entire camp has been invited to a party at Camp Jupiter for their Praetor Reyna's 17th birthday. Please try not to kill anyone, a praetors birthday is a very significant event in New Rome. If you would like to go, please stay at the pavilion. If not, get out now". "Who would want to go to some stupid Roman girl's party?" I heard Lucas yell. A red haze appeared over the crowd and many people began agreeing. That left me, Ace, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Connor, Travis, Katie, and Nico.

"Hazel, Nico, do you know if you can shadow-travel is there?" Annabeth asked. "No, we'd pass out as soon as we got there", Nico said. "Besides, we have to leave for the quest tomorrow". "Our first objective is Ladon's tree, right?" Ace suddenly asked. I nodded. "That's in California, we can stay at Camp Jupiter and leave the next morning", he said. "We'll just take our bags with us". "And Mrs. O'Leary can bring some of her new friends to give us a ride", Nico said. "Great idea death breath", said Thalia. "Whatever Leaf Head", said Nico. I rolled my eyes. "Meeting dismissed", Chiron said. We all walked away. Eve was in our cabin, packing her backpack. "Hey Ace, hey Percy!" she said happily. "Hey, Eve", we said. "I'm going on a trip with Lady Artemis and her hunters. We're coming back soon", she said excitedly. "Have fun, we'll miss you!" Ace said. I grabbed my new backpack and tossed some armor, clothes, and emergency supplies into the pouch. Ace did the same. "We're going to a party tonight, then we're going to leave for the quest", I told Eve. "Have fun at the party!" she said as we finished packing and walked out.

I pulled a coin out of my pocket and summoned a spray of water. "O Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Reyna at Camp Jupiter. Ace looked at me like I was crazy. "Iris doesn't handle iris messages anymore, her friend Fleecy does", I explained. Reyna's face appeared on the screen. "Hey Percy, how are you?" she asked. "Great, me and the rest of the seven, plus Nico, The Stolls, and my brother are coming to the party". "You have a brother? What's his name?" Reyna asked. Ace stepped into the frame. Reyna gasped. "You?" she asked. "I'm sorry, have we met?" Ace said before turning and winking at me. "You look just like someone I used to know. They saved my life and I saved theirs. They had a weird name, Abe, Axe, something like that", she said. "You mean Ace?" he asked and his clothes suddenly changed into the clothes he was wearing in the video.

He pulled his sleeve back and showed the Ace mark. "When someone saves your life, you should remember their name", he said with a smirk. "You're supposed to be dead!" she exclaimed. "I get that a lot", he said. "You didn't come through the doors?" Reyna asked. "Reyna I'm alive ok?" he said. "Whatever. When you guys get here, I have something awesome that Vulcan made us", Reyna replied. "We'll see you there", I said and swung my hand through the IM. It disappeared and we walked back to Nico's cabin. Everyone else was waiting for us. "Took you long enough!" Thalia grumbled. "Hey Thals, what was it like to be a tree?" Nico suddenly asked. "Why?" "Because you're tall and leafy as a human too!" Nico said and suddenly a pile of leaves dumped on her head.

"I'll get you for this Old Man!" "Not if you can't catch me Zappy Girl" "Get back here, Mario!" "You're just jealous because you're not Italian!" Thalia and Nico yelled at each other. Hazel rolled her eyes, then whistled loudly. A huge black mastiff landed on the porch. Ace screamed and pulled out a knife. Mrs. O Leary walked up and licked his face. "Ace, I forgot to tell you. This is Mrs. O Leary", I said. Suddenly something brown and small flew at my head. I drew Riptide and slashed it and half. "No fair, he brought a sword to a pinecone fight!" Nico yelled. "Kids, it's time to go!" I said in a parent's voice. Thalia and Nico walked over to me. "Where are her friends?" Nico asked. In response, five more hounds bounded on to the porch. We all got on one and some people shared. They took off running to a wall with a shadow in front of it. "What are they doing?" Ace called to me. "Just wait!" I yelled. Our hounds jumped into the air and as soon as we hit a shadow, we landed at Caldecott tunnel, the entrance to Camp Jupiter. Octavian was standing guard, probably because they didn't want him at the party.

We got off the hounds and walked to the entrance. "What are you doing here, Graecus scum?" Octavian said with a sneer. "We were invited and have spoken with the praetor herself. Unless you want to be looking for a job, you should probably get out of my way", Jason said. He grumbled and complained, but got out of the way. We walked down a long set of stairs, to a big field. We walked down a long path, and finally we reached a long line of gates. There was a statue of Terminus at each gate.

A little girl ran around with a basket, people putting weapons in it. "No weapons across the line!" all the statues bellowed. When it was our turn, most of us made it across with no problems, but when Ace walked up to the line, a red light started flashing and an alarm went off. "You. You stay out here Mr. Weapon Summoner" Terminus said. "Terminus, it's all right. He won't cause any problems, right Ace?", I told him. "Right", he said. "He'd better not, or he'll have to deal with the fists of fury", Terminus said. The little girl walked up with her basket, and we all put our weapons in it. "Hey, Leon Vildaz! What are you doing here after blowing up New Rome?" I heard him call after us.

Reyna and her friends were all at the dining area. Ghosts flew around everywhere carrying huge plates of food. "Hey, guys", she called to us. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY REYNA!" we all yelled. She held up some small objects in her hands. "These are from Vulcan, he made them for everyone as a gift for saving the world", she said as she handed them out to us. They were iPhones with glowing brown sides. The screen was the only thing that wasn't shiny brown. "Won't these attract monsters?" I asked. "No, they have Celestial Bronze plating, so they're almost indestructible, waterproof, drop proof, and the Celestial Bronze gives them great reception. "Wow Reyna, these are the most awesome party favors ever", Ace said. She laughed.

"Reyna, I need to talk to you about something for a minute", I said, and we stepped to the side. "We're going on a quest, and the first stop is Ladon's tree. We need some supplies and a place to stay overnight" "You can stay here if you need to, the Fifth Cohort Barracks is open", Reyna said. "As for the supplies, take what you need" "Thanks, Reyna. This helps a lot". "It's no problem, and if you need to talk, now we can text or Facebook, thanks to Hephaestus", she replied. Wow, I had never even thought about using Facebook or texting before. I didn't even know how to use one. "Thank's again, Reyna", I said. "Thank Hephaestus, I didn't make the phones", Reyna said and laughed.

We all sat down later that night to eat, after we showed Reyna Ace's video. "I can't believe you made it all the way across the country, Ace", Thalia said in admiration. "I definitely did, and it took forever. The best part, though, was when I crashed that Viper into the camp", Ace said and laughed. "You did what?" Reyna asked in shock. "At the end of my trip, I borrowed a Dodge Viper from some guy in the city and kind of blew it up in the middle of the camp. I wish Iris had a video replay of Percy's expression when I told him I was his brother", Ace joked. "It was crazy when you just rolled out of the car unharmed after it blew up", Thalia said. "Hey guys, I have some news", Nico suddenly spoke up. "What is it Casper the Ghost?" Thalia asked. Everyone cracked up while Nico glared at Thalia. "After the quest, if it's ok with Frank and Reyna, I'm moving to Camp Jupiter", he said quietly. Everyone immediately started taking at once, asking him why and pleading with him to stay.

"At Camp Jupiter, your parent doesn't matter. The way you fight and the way you treat people is what's important. People don't cast you out like dirty laundry because father is Hades. Here, I don't have to live in an empty cabin with beds shaped like coffins. I'm not a vampire, I am a half-blood just like you guys", Nico said in a long fancy speech. "Cool", said Thalia. He sat back down. "That's all I get for a speech like that?" he asked. "Yep, you get cool, zombie boy", Thalia said. He gave her his Death Glare. Suddenly a skeletal arm grabbed Thalia's shoulder. She flicked her wrist and a lightning bolt fried the arm. It crumpled into dust on the ground.

"Am I still praetor?" Frank asked. "Yes, Jason and Percy are staying at Camp Half-Blood so you are the current praetor. As long as you want to be, anyway", Reyna answered. "That's the thing. I don't want to be. I want to be a centurion, but I'm not cut out for the job of praetor", Frank said sadly. "Well, I'm not being the only praetor anymore, it's exhausting. Either pick a successor or we'll hold an election, and most likely Octavian will win", Reyna replied. "I choose Nico", Frank said. "What?!" said Nico and Reyna at the same time. "Nico is going to be praetor, he'll be perfect", Frank said. "People will listen to him, he's a child of the Big Three, and he has experience leading people". "Yeah, dead people!" Nico said. "If the successor does't choose to be praetor, there has to be an election", said Reyna. "Fine, but only to save the camp from Octavian", Nico replied.

Suddenly all the Romans stood up. We stayed sitting at the table when everyone picked up the table. The floor must have detached from the ground, because a crowd of Romans was parading us around the Camp. "What's going on?!" Ace yelled over the chaos. "Sitting at the praetor's table is an honor! At the major events, the other Romans have to carry us around!" Reyna called happily. I kept eating my blue pizza while the legionnaires carried the entire table all around the camp. "I could get used to this", Nico said, standing up. "Attention Romans!" Nico yelled. Everyone stopped moving. "I am Nico di Angelo, your new praetor!" Everyone was silent. A few people laughed nervously. "This isn't a joke", Reyna said, standing up. Everyone resumed cheering and running with the table.

At the end of the party, Reyna sent all of us a tutorial from Hephaestus about how to use our new phones. I quickly downloaded several games, set up texting and calling, and got a Facebook account. Ace had downloaded Netflix and was watching the Avengers. Hephaestus had given us free access to all in app purchases. "Goodnight, guys. Nico, I'll show you your praetors' house. See you tomorrow!" she called to us. We walked over to the Fifth Cohort barracks.

THE NEXT MORNING

Ace POV

"Perce, check out my Facebook profile!" I said. He got on his phone and looked at it.

Username: AceCard52

Real Name: James "Ace" Moore

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Status: Single

Favorite Color: Orange

Birthday: June 7th

"Nice!" he said. "Look at mine"

Username: Seaweed Brain 818

Real Name: Perseus "Percy" Jackson

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Status: In a Relationship with Wise Girl 77

Favorite Color: Blue

Birthday: August 18th

"Wow Percy, you picked seaweed brain?" I asked and laughed at him. "Annabeth will love it", he answered. "What's with the 818?" "8 August, 18, 18th". "Hey, I found everyone else's profiles. Look!"

Username: Wise Girl 77

Real Name: Annabeth Chase

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Status: In a relationship with Seaweed Brain 818

Favorite Color: Grey

Birthday: July 12th

Username: LightningKing17

Real Name: Jason Grace

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Status: In a Relationship with Beauty Queen

Favorite Color: Gold

Birthday: July 1st

Username: Beauty Queen

Real Name: Piper McLean

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Status: In a Relationship with LightningKing17

Favorite Color: Pink

Birthday: January 9th

Username: Zombie Boy

Real Name: Nico di Angelo

Gender: Male

Age: 14

Status: Single

Favorite Color: Black

Birthday: January 28th

Username: HL1932

Real Name: Hazel Levesque

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Status: In a Relationship with ZhangDragon78

Favorite Color: Yellow

Birthday: December 17th

Username: YoPraetorOfRome

Real Name: Reyna Arellano

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Status: Single

Favorite Color: Purple

Birthday: September 30th

Username: Girlz_Rule

Real Name: Thalia Grace

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Status: Single

Favorite Color: Silver

Birthday: December 22nd

Username: ZhangDragon78

Real Name: Fai "Frank" Zhang

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Status: In a Relationship with HL1932

Favorite Color: White

Birthday: May 24th

"Wow, I can't believe everyone's on FaceBook", Percy said. "I'm going to post something", I said.

**Wise Girl + Seaweed Brain = Wise Brain**

3 likes

C-STOLL: Lol how about Lightning King + Beauty Queen

C-STOLL: Lightning McQueen?

T-STOLL: Lolz. Thumbs up for this one.

OwlLady: I do not ship this ship.

SeaweedBrain818: Who's OwlLady?

OwlLady: That's Lady OwlLady to you, Perseus!

SeaweedBrain818: Lady Athena?

OwlLady: As said before, I do not ship it.

AceCard52: Burnnnn

KingOfTheWaves: Poor Percy. I'll ship it.

SeaweedBrain818: Dad?

KingOfTheWaves: Yep

OlympusRuler: Whazzup kelp face

KingOfTheWaves: Ugh, Zeus

TheSonOfHermes: Hey people, live from Elysium!

SeaweedBrain818: Who are you?!

TheSonOfHermes: I defeated Kronos

SeaweedBrain818: Luke?!

AceCard52: I thought Percy did that

TheSonOfHermes: Nope, I did but he helped a lot. How are you Annabeth

WiseGirl77: Luke you're dead aren't you?

TheSonOfHermes: Elysium has great Wi-Fi!

ToolDudeCB: Hey how are you guys? I can't believe that living demigods are on Facebook!

SeaweedBrain818: Leo?

ToolDudeCB: Beckendorf

SeaweedBrain818: Beckendorf Im so sorry!

ToolDudeCB: You kidding? Now Ill be with Silena forever and no monsters at all! I should thank you!

SeaweedBrain818: Umm your welcome I guess?

Zombie Boy: If all these...umm...dead people, no offense, are on, do you think maybe...

BDA_Huntress: Think what?

Zombie Boy: Who are you?

BDA_Huntress: Guess

Zombie Boy: Bianca?

BDA_Huntress: Oh sorry, no. This is Zoe Nightshade

Zombie Boy: :( I thought...BDA...

BDA_Huntress: Boys Die Always

Zombie Boy: Stupid Boy Hating Huntresses

Girlz_Rule: Don't insult them, I used to be one.

Zombie Boy is offline

SeaweedBrain818: Used to?

Girlz_Rule: I quit.

BDA_Huntress: Nico…

AceCard52: Who is Bianca? And Zoe Nightshade?

BDA_Huntress: I'm Bianca di Angelo, Nico's sister. I pretended to be Zoe to mess with him, but it backfired. Zoe was a huntress, like me.

ZoeOfTheNight: Yes, BDA stands for Bianca di Angelo.

SeaweedBrain818: This is too heavy-duty for me, I got a quest today.

AceCard52: Draaaamaaaaa

SeaweedBrain818 and AceCard52 are offline.

I closed my phone and walked out of the cabin to leave. Percy followed me. "We need to get breakfast first", he said. We walked to the dining pavilion. "So Percy, tell me your story. Kronos, Gaea, all of it. So he told me all of it. The whole story, with every little detail. When he was done, we ha finished breakfast, and Thalia and Nico were there. "Hey Nico, BDA really was Bianca, she was messing with you", Thalia said. He gasped and pulled out his phone. "She's offline", he said sadly. "Hey guys, check out this new game! It's called Clash of Clans, and you make teams and battle with archers and monsters and stuff. We totally should make a Camp Half-Blood clan!" I said. "Nerd", Percy joked. "You guys need angry birds!" Reyna walked up suddenly. "Here's the key to the armory", she said tossing me a key. "Take what you need. I hope you can come back soon!" she said. "Well, actually, Imwas wondering if we could stay here every now and then during the quest", I asked. "Of course! It will be great having you guys around!" she replied. It seemed like she glanced at Nico when she said that. Reyna walked away.

*The Next night*

3rd Person POV

Four people in midnight black armor approached a large garden with an iron gate. To a mortal, it would look like a giant guard dog was protecting it, but this was actually a giant multi headed dragon. "Ready?". "Plant the charge". An arrow flew through the air with a small packet on the side. "Ten seconds". The four people ran to the sides of the gate. Each one had a marking on their armor, a trident, a silver sword, a skull, and a lightning bolt. "Five". They drew their weapons. "Three. Two. One". A small explosion briefly lit up the area to reveal Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Thalia Grace, and Ace Moore. They slipped into the garden through the broken gate. The dragon looked at them briefly, but the light died out and he couldn't see them clearly. Thalia shot an arrow that flew past the dragon and hit the ground, making a whistling noise. The dragon turned to look at the arrow as another one flew and hit him in the eye. He roared loudly and spit acid in the direction of the arrow, but no one was there. Ace Moore pulled out a small bronze sphere, pulled something off, and rolled it towards the dragon. He dove for cover as it exploded, sending flames and shrapnel everywhere.

Most of it hit the dragon, which knocked him backwards. That was when all four demigods charged from a different direction. Thalia was shooting arrows, Nico was charging with his sword, Ace was throwing silver tomahawks, and Percy was holding his sword with one hand and a silver revolver with the other. Ladon knocked Nico to the side with his tail and hit Thalia with his claw. She flew backward and hit a tree. Ace got several hits in with his axes and then changed them into a double sided sword. Percy slashed with his sword and dodged as Ladon spit acid at them. Percy swung his sword but suddenly Ladon hit it out of his hand, sending it spiraling away.

He kicked Percy away and turned to fight Ace. A blast of acid hit Ace and his armor cracked. It was so strong it didn't dissolve, but the crack split the side open. The dragon swung his tail and hit Ace in the head, sending him flying backward. "No!" Percy screamed and charged Ladon. If a dragon could laugh, Ladon did, because a tiny demigod was charging him with no weapon. Percy drew the revolver and fired three shots into Ladon's heart. The dragon roared in pain as the Imperial Gold bullets disintegrated him from the inside out, sending golden dust everywhere.


	3. The Camp

Story Chapter 3

Ω Story

Disclaimer: Lucas, say it! "Make me, loser!" Fine. Ace, say it! "Falcon owns me, Eve, and Lucas. Rick Riordan is not a teenager, so don't be suein' anyone!" Thank you.

Chapter 3 Summary: Percy must face his fatal flaw and make a choice. Ace's life, or the success of the quest. Afterwards, a heart breaking tragedy occurs, causing the biggest change in Percy's life.

3rd Person POV

Percy ran over to Ace's side as Thalia and Nico helped him up. He was unconscious and the side of his head was bleeding. With his curse, this could easily kill him. Percy gave him some nectar, but it didn't help. "What do we do?" Percy asked. "Nothing is working!" Suddenly a voice called out, the apples make you immortal. "Thanks for that, Captain Obvious!" Percy yelled. Save your brother, or continue the quest. Remember your flaws. Percy ran to the tree and grabbed an apple, then gave it to Ace. He glowed golden for several seconds, and then woke up. There were flecks of gold in his blue eyes. "What happened?" he asked, rubbing his head. "You're immortal", said Nico as he picked the rest of the apples. Suddenly they all teleported to Olympus.

Ace POV

I always thought being immortal would make me feel powerful and tough, like I could do anything. Really, I just wanted to throw up. I had a splitting headache, my whole body hurt, and I felt like I couldn't move. When we got to Olympus, Zeus boomed, "Demigods! Do you know why you are here?" Percy stepped up. "Because we failed the quest, by giving Ace one of the Golden Apples". "No!" Zeus yelled. "You have not failed. We knew someone would be hurt badly on this quest, to the point that the only cure is an apple from the tree of the Hesperides. We needed to see if the quest was more important to you than the life of a friend. You passed, which shows us that you are ready to become Champions. Apollo will train you in your new abilities, because he is the least busy of all of us. Then, a huge glowing orb floated into the room. Every color imaginable was in it, along with symbols like lightning bolts, snowflakes, and...cows? The orb blasted out a light into all of us.

I wouldn't recommend becoming a Champion if

A.) You don't enjoy your veins exploding.

B.) You don't enjoy your brain disintegrating

C.) You don't like being completely blinded by light

D.) You don't like your blood evaporating

E.) You don't like your heart vaporizing

Other than that, I loved it. Immediately I felt immense power, but like it was just out of my grasp, at the tip of my tongue. Every time I reached for it, it flew away. I opened my eyes after noticing they were closed. I immediately realized I had a glowing aura around me. I looked around and saw Percy, Thalia, and Nico all had one too. We all had a glowing symbol above our heads of a lightning bolt, a trident, a skull, and mine was also a trident, but it had a black and red circle around it with a white and blue x-shape. . Our armor had been completely repaired and was now strengthened. "Nice!" Percy exclaimed. "Your armor can turn into normal clothes and back whenever you need it to", Hephaestus explained. "You may duplicate it easily, and it has been greatly strengthened" "Ace and Percy" Poseidon yelled. We stepped forward. "Ace and Percy, your control over water has been greatly strengthened, and you now have the ability to water travel. You have done-'" Poseidon was cut off as time froze.

The sky turned blooded and a swirling vortex opened up over Olympus. A man in a black suit with a red tie dropped out, followed by a figure in a white cloak with glowing blue eyes. I saw that the man in the suit's skin was covered in stars and galaxies. I immediately recognized them as Chaos and Order. "Hello, young demigods", Chaos said. The words carried immense power, but he did not speak loudly. "Who are you?" Percy asked, reaching for his sword. "Stop, Perseus Jackson" Order suddenly said, and hearing her speak for the first time was incredible. It calmed everything around it, keeping everything relaxed and smooth. Wait…her…Order was a girl? "We are Chaos and Order, the oldest beings in existence", they said in synchronization. "We have come to give each of you a gift. James Moore!" I stepped forward. "Your curse is gone, and your shapeshifting abilities have been greatly strengthened. They now can do things no one even thinks possible"

I gasped as a beam of light hit my arm, right where the mark was. I looked and saw that the mark was still there, but no longer glowed. "Nice tattoo Ace!" Nico joked. I glared at him for interrupting Chaos and Order. "Nico di Angelo!" They boomed. Nico stepped forward, shaking in fear. "You will now have the same abilities as your sister, and you will b able to choose if the objects are cursed or not. "Thank you, sir and lady", Nico said and bowed. "Thalia Grace!" they called. She stepped forward. "You are now a master of all weapons, including those that would not normally be dangerous", they said. Order handed her a silver dagger with white and blue markings. "This is Primordial Silver, the strongest material in existence. Twirl it", she said. Thalia twirled the dagger and it grew into a sword. She twirled it again and it turned into a spear. Then a bow, and when she pulled back the string, an arrow immediately appeared. She twirled it again, and it turned into a silver rifle with a magazine of Celestial Bronze bullets. She twirled the rifle, and it turned back into a dagger.

"Thank you, Lady Order", said Thalia. "Perseus Jackson!" they called. He bravely stepped forward. "Give us your sword, Riptide!" He sadly handed them the sword, then stepped back. They focused their energy on the sword, causing it to turn into a pen, then, a bright shadow appeared behind it. The shadow began glowing, and became a silver replica of Riptide. "This is Typhoon. It is for Ace, and is an exact replica of Percy's sword, only made of primordial silver", They explained. "Perseus, your sword fighting abilities have been strengthened greatly, and you can now change Riptide into another weapon, such as an axe, and you can disguise it in any form, such as a hat or ring" "How do I uncap a hat?", he asked. I mentally did a face palm. Order and Chaos laughed. "You do not need to, only think of it becoming your weapon of choice", they said, still chuckling. "You really are a galactic Seaweed Brain". They suddenly reversed time, and began flying backwards just as quickly as they had come in. The portal closed, and time resumed. "-well, enjoy your rewards", Poseidon finished.

"You may also give the Apples to whoever you want to, but use them wisely. It will not only make them immortal but much more powerful" Zeus boomed. "Now, begone!" We appeared at Camp Half-Blood, in front of the Poseidon cabin. It was night time, but the sun glowed on the ground, spelling, practice tomorrow, October 3rd. "Who should we give the Apples to? I vote Reyna and the Seven, plus me and Thalia", Nico said. "Since when are you and Reyna such great friends?" Percy asked. "Since we're going to be leading Rome together" he replied. "Nico's got a girlfriend", Thalia joked and punched him in the arm. "I do not! We're just friends!" Nico yelled angrily, rubbing his arm. He blushed a little, which looked strange on his pale skin. "So we have Nico, Thalia, me, Reyna, Hazel, Annabeth, Leo, Frank, Jason, Piper, and also, Grover, Juniper, Tyson, Ella, Rachel Dare, and Eve?" Percy asked. "Yeah, we have enough apples. I think we should plant one at my house to make a tree of them, but having one at camp would be too dangerous", I said. "I'll see if I can use water travel to deliver them. Let me write a note explaining what they are", Percy said. He scratched down a note and slipped it into the side of the apple, then made a pool of water on the ground. "Do you know where Eve is?" he asked me. "She's on a hunt with Artemis, being trained to use a bow and stuff", Thalia explained. Percy delivered the Apples. "Does anyone know where Grover is?" I asked. "He and Juniper went on a trip to some mountain or something", Percy told me. "What about Rachel?" "She's over at snob central, or as you normal people cal it, the rich area of town", Percy joked.

1st day of training, October 3rd

After we gave everyone the Apples and planted the last one at my indoor garden in my magic backpack, we met Apollo at Mount Olympus for day one of training. "Alright kids, I know you probably want to learn fire throwing and lightning blasting and stuff, but today we will start with the basics. You must learn patience. So you can do awesome things. Practice makes perfect", he said. We all groaned because his haiku was so terrible. "Lesson One! Flashing in and out. A place you must flash. Imagine where you should go. Then you will be there". Stupid haikus. "Everyone flash to Camp Half-Blood, at the pavilion", Apollo told us. I pictured it in my mind, and imagined myself appearing there. The vision was so real it was like I could reach out and...I touched one of the tables. I was actually there. I looked around and saw Thalia floating above the tables. Percy was sitting at the Poseidon table, and Nico was upside down on top of a table. All of them had their eyes closed, and when they opened them Thalia fell and landed on a table while Nico fell head first onto the Hades table, splitting it open.

Momentarily Apollo appeared next to us. "Great job, I see you can all do this easily. I guess it's time for Lesson 2, flying", he said. Thalia's face paled. "What's wrong tree lady? Your fear of heights getting to you?" Nico said. Thalia was afraid of heights? The daughter of the sky was afraid of heights? Wow. Just wow. I heard someone speak in my mind, It's not funny. Who said that?, I thought. Ace? Are you speaking in my mind? Get out! Hello, who is this? How can I understand you?, I heard someone else say. I imagined my name in glowing giant letters. Get out of my mind, Ace! I heard someone say as I saw Thalia written in silver lightning. "Hello, you guys there?" I heard Apollo ask. "Why can I hear people talking in my mind?" I asked him.

"Because you're nuts", Percy joked. "All of you became Champions at the same time, so you can speak with each other through an empathy link. Also, you will be able to sense when one of you is in danger". "How could we be in danger when we're immortal?" Nico asked. "Well, it's still possible for you to die, but you will have to reform in Tartarus. Without the doors of death open, you will be stuck there for a while", he explained. "To fly, imagine yourself floating in the air. Keep thinking about it, and imagine floating higher and higher. Try to think of things happy, and exciting". I imagined floating into the air, above the tables, the air holding me up. I slowly floated into the air, and saw Percy and Nico hovering. "This is awesome!" I said.

Thalia was sitting on the table looking disappointed. "I can't do it", she said sadly. I walked over to her. "Listen, Thals, you can do this. Just don't think about the heights. The air is at your command, you got this", I said. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Do it with me. The air is picking you up, the wind is pushing you". She closer her eyes. Slowly, she began floating into the air. I floated up with her, until we were standing face to face five feet in the air. She opened her eyes slowly. She looked down and began to panic. She started to drop through the air. I grabbed her other hand and flew a little higher, using the air to pick me up. She floated back up to me. "I-I did it. I'm flying". "I knew you could do it", I told her. We slowly floated back to the ground. "Great job guys, you're learning fast. You have to learn the basics before we can get to the fun stuff. The next lesson will be tomorrow, I think you guys will like it", Apollo told us and flashed out.

"That was amazing, flying is way better than running!" Nico exclaimed. "Hey Ace, why are you holding Thalia's hand?" Percy asked with a wink. I quickly pulled away, and saw Thalia blushing. Wait, why was she blushing unless...I pushed the thought out of my mind. "Where's Annabeth, Percy? You haven't seen her in forever", Thalia commented. I silently thanked her for changing the subject. You're welcome, I saw in my mind. "I've been hanging with her every now and then, but it almost seems like she doesn't really want to see me. She's avoiding me, and whenever I do see here, she's with Lucas talking about battle strategy for CTF this Friday", he replied sadly. "I'm starting to get worried about our relationship, we never even talk anymore". It was so rare to see Percy this serious, I knew it must be hard on him. "It's alright, man. You willingly jumped into Tartarus for her, somewhere Zeus himself won't go to. She might just be busy", I said. "Thanks, Ace"

Just then Jason flew into the dining area. "Hey guys!" he called to us. "What's up bro?" Percy asked and high-fived him. "Chiron says there's an emergency meeting for the Olympians. Since you guys are the Olympian advisors, you need to be there. I thought of going to Mount Olympus, and accidentally flashed there. I landed in the water tank for the Ophiotaurus, splashing water all over Athena and Poseidon, who were currently arguing, probably about Percabeth. "Who dares to-?!" Pos iron yelled and held his trident. "Oh, it's you, Ace", he said and helped me out of the water. "Where are the others?" he asked me. "Well, umm, I sort of, flashed here by accident", I mumbled quietly. All of the other Olympians laughed, but Poseidon didn't. "It's alright, teleporting is hard", he said comfortingly. "Does anyone else remember the first time Zeus tried to teleport?" he asked. Everyone started laughing again. "That was hilarious!" Hera exclaimed. "What happened?" I asked. Hera began telling the story.

"I had just found out about one of Zeus' demigods, and I was chasing him around Olympus with a spear. He was getting tired, and tried to jump off Olympus and fly away, but I grabbed his ankle and he couldn't take off. He concentrated and tried to teleport, but with me holding his leg, he couldn't make it all the way to the other side of the river. He fell and landed in the river headfirst, while I landed on the riverbank safely. That wasn't all, though. It was Poseidon's sacred river, and as revenge Poseidon cursed him to stay wet for a century and never dry off. He tried everything, but the water wouldn't go away. We would have a meeting, and his teeth would be chattering and he'd be shivering. It was absolutely hilarious"

By then, the entire Olympian council was in tears laughing, except Zeus. He raised his master bolt and lightning blasted out of the tip. It hit me in he chest, sending me flying backwards and falling off Olympus. The first thing I though was, I'm gonna die! The second thing I thought was, I'm gonna die! Then, I remembered I was immortal and could fly. I slowly floated back up to Olympus, behind Zeus' throne. Poseidon was screaming at him, swinging wildly with his trident. Zeus was jumping out of the way and whining about how I deserved it for being annoying. I slipped around the throne and hurled a throwing knife, ripping his pants and showing white boxers with frowny face thunderclouds on them. Everyone laughed again as I walked back to the middle of the throne room. Zeus glared at me. Just then Thalia, Nico, and Percy flew into the throne room and landed next to me.

"Dad, why are you in your underwear?" Thalia asked, trying not to laugh. Zeus growled and pointed at me. "What happened?" she asked. I tried to act casual. "Your dad knocked me off Olympus with his master bolt, and I flew back up and ripped his pants with a throwing knife". "Dad! Why would you do that?" Thalia exploded at Zeus. "He's immortal! It's jot like he would have died!" Zeus yelled back. "Like you remembered that!" Thalia yelled. "Enough!" Hades yelled and a black spear slammed into the ground, causing the throne room to shake. "Get to the point already, Persephone is waiting at the palace!" "Alright, I know the quest was cut short, but the part about all the monster attacks was real. They're not attacking for a while, but they're all converging at the St. Louis Arch. That's the center of Western Civilization, and they are using it as a base of operations. A lot of the, have heavy armor, so you're going to need a new way to defeat them, less primitive. Meeting adjourned", Zeus said hurriedly, then flashed out.

That night, I had my first demigod dreams. For some reason I didn't have those weird dreams that most other demigods have, maybe because I wasn't around for the Titan and Giant wars. First, I was back on Mount Othrys in San Fransisco. I was charging up the mountain with the other demigods, but instead of swords and Roman Armour, we were carrying assault rifles and wearing Kevlar vests and balaclava masks. Then, I was toppling off the mountain, but this time it wasn't raining, and there was no water from Poseidon to save me. I fell into the gorge and toppled through the blackness, before landing on an island. There were several apartment buildings, each with a picture above the door. One had a trident, one had a skull, one had a lightning bolt, one had a gear, one had a heart, and one had a winged staff with snakes wrapped around it.

I looked to my side and saw Leo, Jason, Thalia, Percy, Calypso, and Piper on my left. On my other side, there was a tall sandy haired guy who looked to be 18 or 19. After him, there was a pretty girl with black hair and brown eyes, and a tall guy with dark skin and huge muscles. In one hand, he held a hammer and in the other, he was holding hands with the black haired girl. I turned around and saw a boat approaching the shore, with two people in it. One was a girl with long black hair and tan skin, the other was a shorter girl with dark brown hair and pale skin. They were sailing to a dock on the island, when Percy ran to meet them. Just then the dream switched to a view of the St. Louis Arch. There was a huge army of monsters around the base of the arch, with more crawling out of the ground and swimming out of the river. Just then I woke up and heard the door open as Percy walked out of the cabin.

Percy POV

I walked out of the cabin and heard Ace stir in the bunk bed by the door. I don't know why he sleeps in here when he has a mansion in his backpack. I walked out onto the beach to relax. So many things had been happening lately, and I just needed to calm down. I sat down in the water and relaxed, but then I heard someone talking. I snuck over to the source of the sound, and saw Lucas and someone else walking along the beach. "...boy so we can go public with this. I'm tired of only seeing you at night", he was saying. "I don't know, Lucas. I don't want to hurt him, but I want to get the point across", I heard someone say. I was too far away to tell who it was, but the girl's voice sounded familiar. "...have to choose. Me, or water boy. It should be obvious", Lucas said. Water boy, I thought. The two people began walking down the beach. I saw the girl clearly for the first time. She had blonde hair and intelligent, grey eyes. It was Annabeth.

I was barely even conscious for what happened next. I felt extreme heat as sand turned to glass around my feet. Flames shot into the sky. Lucas and Annabeth both spun around and saw me through the flames. "Percy!" I heard her exclaim. "It's now what you think!" "I saw the whole thing, Annabeth! Don't lie to me!" I yelled. The voice was so angry, yet calm, it didn't even sound like me. "Percy, I'm sorry-" "Don't give me that! I jumped into Tartarus for you! I was willing to die protecting you!" I screamed at her. "You would have done that for anybody! Your fatal flaw is loyalty, don't act like its only loyalty to me!" she yelled at me. "Shut up Jackson, it's not a big deal! Just a breakup" Lucas yelled at me with a sneer. I picked up the water from the ocean and formed it into an enormous fist, then hit him with it, sending him flying backwards into the Poseidon cabin.

The door cracked open and he slumped backward into the room. "Percy! You could have killed my boyfriend doing that!" Annabeth screamed and charged at me. The wind picked up around me, pushing her back. The sand and rock of the beach shot into the air around me, swirling into a tornado. By now, the whole camp was watching. Lucas stood up on the porch of the cabin. "Go back to Tartarus, Jackson!" he yelled. I screamed and flew into the water with my fist out, ripping open the ocean floor. Fire surged around me, turning the water to steam. "Percy, wait!" I saw in my mind, a message from Ace, but I didn't listen. Sand and rock blew around me in a tornado as I cut open the ocean floor, flying at several hundred miles per hour. I flew out of the water in the middle of the ocean, no land around me, and slammed back into the water. It blew around me and opened up a dry hole where I hit. I slammed into the rock of the ocean floor, splitting it open and causing an earthquake around me. The ground rose out of the water, creating a large island covered with sand and rocks that I collapsed onto.

3rd Person POV

At 12:00 AM on October 4th, no one on Mt. Olympus expected to be woken up by Aphrodite's ear-splitting scream. All the Olympians flashed into the throne room to see what was wrong. Aphrodite was in tears, screaming and wailing. "What's wrong, honey?" asked Hephaestus. "Dead! They're dead! Nooooooo!" she wailed. "No one we know has died", Hades reported. "Yes they have! They're dead! Why?!" Aphrodite wailed. "Who's dead?! How did they die?!" Hades asked. "Percabeth is dead! Annabeth cheated on Percy! They were going to get married, and become Olympus' favorite power couple! And now everything's gone crazy!" Aphrodite explained, and then the council went into complete Chaos. "Yes! Finally!" Athena was yelling. "How could she?! After everything my son has done for her!" Poseidon was screaming. "And she's dating my son!" Ares bragged. All the Olympians yelled at Ares except Athena. "Finally, my daughter has a decent man!" Athena cheered. Aphrodite threw a hairbrush at her face. "I hate you Athena! You think you're so great just because you're more smarter than us! Your daughter may have just doomed the world!" Aphrodite screamed. She threw a potion at Athena that would cause her to go down to the mortal world and make her fall in love with a hot dog vendor on the street. Athena grabbed it in the air and tossed it off Olympus.

Ace POV

I took off after Percy, followed by Thalia and Nico. There was a trail of explosions and waves, so it wasn't hard to follow him. I checked our location once we got out over open water, and my ocean senses showed that we were in the center of the ocean between U.S. and Europe. Suddenly the trail stopped and we came over a large island, covered with pieces of rocks. I saw Percy lying in the sand. "Guys, over here!" I yelled. We landed in the sand beside Percy. I felt his wrist for a pulse and immediately pulled my hand away. "His temperatures way up. Must be from the fire he was creating. He needs to rest a while, it looks like he created this whole island", I said. Just then a beeping noise filled the island. We all pulled out our phones and saw that there was a new post on FaceBook. "Well, since we're waiting for Percy..." Nico started. We all opened the post.

Nico? This really is Bianca

Posted by BDA_Huntress

1 Likes

Zombie Boy: I thought you were reborn

BDA_Huntress: No, I told you that so you wouldn't try to bring me back. I'm in Elysium.

Zombie Boy: Don't you want to live again?

BDA_Huntress: I'm happy in Elysium, I only want to come back to the world if I need too. When the world depends on it, let me know :)

ZoeOfTheNight: I agree

Girlz_Rule: Zoe, how did you learn to use a computer?

ZoeOfTheNight: There are so many modern people here, I learned how easily. I also don't talk like a Shakespeare play as much ;)

Zombie Boy: Lol

AceCard52: I had a demigod dream last night, first time ever

ZoeOfTheNight: Sorry, who are you again?

AceCard52: Percy's brother.

ZoeOfTheNight: Right, ok. What was the dream about?

AceCard52: First, I was with the Romans, attacking Mt. Othrys, but we were using modern military equipment.

YoPraetorOfRome: Sounds like someone is playing too many video games.

AceCard52: Very funny, Reyna. Then, I was falling off the mountain into that gorge, but Poseidon didn't save me by filling it with water, and I kept falling, and falling...

BDA_Huntress: What do you mean?

AceCard52: Attachment-Video From Iris

Ok, so I watched the video

Posted by BDA_Huntress

0 Likes

ZoeOfTheNight: I did too

AceCard52: So after I was falling, I landed on this island, just like the one I'm on now, but there were apartment buildings with the symbols of the gods on them, like at Camp. I was there, with Percy, Thalia, Nico, Leo, Piper, Jasom, Calypso, and some other people I didn't recognize. One of them was a tall guy with sandy blonde hair and a scar.

TheSonOfHermes: Attachment- Selfie Pic

TheSonOfHermes: This guy?

AceCard52: Yes! Is that you, Luke?

TheSonOfHermes: Yes, who else was there.

AceCard52: A tall black guy and a girl with black hair that looked like they were a couple.

TheSonOfHermes: That's Silena and Beckendorf!

ToolDudeCB: Yeah, why would we all be on an island in the mortal world?

PowerOfPink: Hey, Silena here. I had a dream that I was being chased by a bunch of skeleton warriors out of the Underworld, and there were four people in black armor with us.

AceCard52: Me, Percy, Thalia, and Nico all have black armor, maybe it was us.

Suddenly Percy started to wake up.

AceCard52: G2g, ttyl

Percy POV

I had the strangest dreams while I was unconscious. First, I was at a golden gate, with a piece of plastic with a timer on it. "Plant the charge", I saw in my mind. I couldn't control my body as it moved down and stuck the plastic to a piece of the gate. "Once we activate this, we can't stop running. Ready?" I saw in my head. I nodded and backed up as I pressed a button on a controller in my hand. An explosion ripped the gate open, just as the dream changed. In this dream, I was charging through lines of monsters as I shot them with a machine gun in my hand. Just then, behind all the monsters, I saw all the Titans we had battled, plus Gaea. The ground split as Typhon charged out. Then, I raised my hand and pressed a button on the same controller. A missile streaked down and hit the ground, when the dream changed again. This time, I was locked in a prison with Celestial Bronze walls. I lit my hand on fire and smashed it into the wall, but the wall didn't even bend.

When I woke up, for a second I thought the whole thing had been a big dream. But when I opened my eyes, I was still on the island. Nico, Thalia, and Ace were sitting next to me. "Are you ok, Percy?" Nico asked. "Yeah, I'm fine", I said. I told them about my dream, then asked what happened. "You created this island", Ace explained, "Then passed out on it. When we found you, you were unconscious". "I need to get back to camp", I said. "You really want to go back there?" Ace asked me. "No, I just need my stuff"

Ace POV

When Percy woke up, something felt wrong. At first, it seemed like he had recovered from Annabeth's betrayal quickly. But then I started noticing things. How serious he was, never making a joke or even smiling at all. All the life had gone out of him. "Percy, do you want to hear what you need to hear, or what you want to hear", I asked. "Both", he said. "What you need to hear is that Annabeth is a jerk and I had a bad feeling about her to begin with. What you want to hear is that that wasn't really her or she was under some sort of spell or something", I explained. "I knew", he said quietly. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I could tell what she was doing. It was so obvious. She was trying to get me to break up with her so she wouldn't get caught. She thought I wouldn't fight it, I'd just let her go. But she doesn't get it". Percy stopped and looked out into the water. "I would have died for her. I almost did, time after time. Ever since we were 12, we've been saving each other's lives over and over again. We went through Tartarus and back, and the only thing that kept me going down there was getting her out".

I could tell by his voice, his so complete lack of emotion at all. Percy was broken. I knew it would be my job to fix him. Somehow, I would get my brother back to the way he used to be. This broken, sad man was not Percy, and I needed to find the old one and get him back. He's still in there, I just need to find someone who can bring him out. What should we do? I mentally asked Nico and Thalia.

He obviously needs a new girlfriend at some point, but it's too soon for that, Thalia said. He has literally put a wall around himself. I tried to send him a message, but he has a brick wall, Nico said. The Aphrodite kids know how to help with a broken heart, but that's only because they usually break them. The only two who haven't done that are Piper and Silena, Thalia said. Wait a minute, guys. Silena had a dream about running from skeletons, I had a dream about Silena and the other dead campers on the island, and Percy dreamed about breaking into somewhere with golden gates. Also, most of the dreams had modern military supplies. Maybe they're all somehow connected, I said. "I'm heading back to camp now, but only because I think we need some supplies and stuff. I don't really want to stay there anymore", Percy suddenly spoke up.

We flashed back into Camp Half-Blood, wearing our shadow armor to blend in and not cause any attention. As we walked past the beach, there was a trail of destruction. The Poseidon cabin's door was still broken, and there were eggs stuck to the sides and toilet paper rolled around it. We walked in and grabbed our stuff, while Thalia and Nico went to their cabins to get their things. "You don't have to come with me", Percy said. "Just because I'm leaving a Camp doesn't mean you should too". "Yes, it does. I'm sticking with you no matter what", I replied. "Thanks, Ace" We walked out of the cabin when we heard some people assembling at the dining pavilion. All the head counsellors were there. I put on my shadow armor and snuck over there.

"...has to leave camp now, he's too dangerous", I heard Lucas saying. "All in favor of Percy Jackson leaving camp, raise your right hand", Chiron commanded. Clarrise La Rue, Will Solace, Lucas, Nyasa, Annabeth, Drew, Clovis, and Lou Ellen raised their hands. "All in favor of letting him stay". Chiron, Travis, Connor, Katie, Dionysus, and Grover raised their hands. "Yes! Eight to six, Percy's out of here!" Lucas and his supporters cheered. Percy and I walked back to the shore to meet Thalia and Nico. "Percy's been banned from camp", I reported to them. "That's terrible. This place is his home, and they've kicked him out", Thalia said sadly. "It's not my home anymore", Percy replied with no emotion. "Let's get back to the island", I said. "We can talk there". We flashed back onto the island.

"What if we made a new camp?" Percy suddenly asked. "What?" We all said at the same time. "We could make a new camp, on that island, and we could invite the people we actually like", Percy explained. "That's a great idea! But where would we get the supplies and stuff, and how could we build the cabins with no builders, the four of us won't be enough?" I asked. "We could steal them from Camp Half-Blood! That would be perfect revenge, and Katie and the Stolls could help us! Grover could be our camp satyr, and we could get our friends from Camp Jupiter to join too!" Nico exclaimed. "Whoa, Nico, calm down! Not everyone's going to get up and leave their camp to come to a deserted island", Percy said, stopping him. I picked up a rock and turned it into a diamond. I threw it into the ocean while picking up the water to make mist.

"Yo Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Reyna at Camp Jupiter", I said. A cloud appeared, showing Reyna flying on a Pegasus, watching the war games. "Reyna!" Nico yelled. She spun around and almost fell off her Pegasus. "Hey guys! What's up?" she asked. "Annabeth and Percy broke up, Percy got kicked out of camp, and we're starting a new camp on a desert island. What about you?", I said. Reyna gasped. "All that happened in two days?" "Wow, it's only been two days since the quest. So anyway, we want to recruit Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Calypso to join. We'd imvite you but you're busy with...Praetorical stuff", Nico explained. Reyna laughed. "I'll let them know after the war games. See if you can swing the island by tomorrow", she joked. The mist disappeared.

"Hey, that gives me an idea", I said, and focused on the water around the island. I imagined the island moving along the water, the waves pushing it. I looked out to the sea and saw the island speeding through the waves. "AHHHH!" Thalia screamed, wind blowing her backwards. I slowed the island down, and created another IM. "Show me Travis Stoll at Camp!" I yelled over the wind. The mist showed Travis and Connor sneaking up behind Lucas and Annabeth, who were holding hands and walking under a tree. "Now", Connor whispered. Travis pulled a rope, dropping a bucket of pink paint onto the couples' heads. Then, Connor pressed a button, activating a fan that blew golden glitter on them. The couple screamed and ran to the lake to wash it off, but it wouldn't rinse. Connor and Travis turned around, and then saw the IM. "Please don't tell anyone!" They yelled simultaneously. "I won't, that was awesome, right guys!" I replied. Everyone laughed. Even Percy smiled a little.

"Listen, tonight we're going to raid Camp Half-Blood. We're starting a new camp on this island Percy made, and we need supplies. Do you guys and Katie want to help?" Nico asked. "Nico! What if someone was listening!" Thalia whispered and punched his arm. "Owwww", Nico complained. "We'll help, but only if we can join your new camp. Chris keeps challenging me to become head counselor, and I can only put off the fight a little longer", Travis explained. "Of course you can join! You can help build the Hermes building!" I said. "We'll meet you at the beach in half an hour, well have some time before dawn breaks. Get Katie Gardner and Grover to come, too, we could use their help". "We'll do it". Connor swept his hand through the message.

"Alright guys, this is going to have to be quick. In 15 minutes, we're going to flash onto the beach. Connor, Grover, Travis, and Katie are going to meet us there. We'll give them some shadow armor, and weapons. Thalia and I will take the armory, where we'll get some weapons. Percy will take the stables, where he'll take Blackjack the pegasus and bring him to the beach. Nico will break into the Camp Storage with shadow-travel and grab as much ambrosia, nectar, magic goblets and plates, and drachmas as he can fit in his infinite backpack, and meet us at the beach. The Stolls are going to pick the locks on all the cabins, locking everyone in except for the Demeter cabin, where Katie will head out to meet them. She'll keep watch and if she sees anyone coming she'll tie their arms and legs with thorn weeds. Grover will play a song on his pan pipes to make the harpy patrol fall asleep. That everything?" I explained and asked. "Yeah, who's going to build the cabins?" Percy asked. "And where will we get the supplies to build them?" "Katie can make some trees grow once she gets here, and we can also have Grover get Juniper to help. Once we have enough trees, we could chop some down for lumber, and Leo could get nails and stuff out of his tool belt", I added. "After the raid, we can pull the island over to Camp Jupiter, by traveling through the Panama Canal. If Percy helps, we can get there by tomorrow morning" "When are we going to sleep?" Nico asked tiredly.

3rd Person POV

Four people with black shadowy armor and matching backpacks slipped onto the shore at Camp Half-Blood. An island was sitting in the distance that had not been there before. Travis and Connor ran to the beach to meet them. One of the figures in armor reached into his backpack and pulled out matching armor for them, complete with a caduceus marking and dark green highlights. All the people split up, with Connor and Travis locking everyone in their cabins. One jumped into a shadow and disappeared, two disappeared in a flash of light, and one slipped into the stables. On the way there, he met a saytr and a small girl with a green hue to her skin. "Grover, Juniper, good to see you. Juniper, please keep watch with Katie while Grover finds the harpies, ok?" Percy Jackson asked. "No problem, Perce, can't wait to see the Camp", Grover whispered. They snuck off while Percy walked into the stable.

Percy POV

After I talked to Grover and Juniper, I ran into the stable and looked around for Blackjack. I saw him in the back corner, with a sad look on his face, I mean, snout. Hey Boss, long time no see! You bring any donuts? he asked. "No doughnuts, Blackjack, but we're going on a trip, and I've got some new friends for you to meet. Do you mind giving us a ride?" Blackjack nodded his head and I opened the gate and the barn doors.

Travis POV

Connor and I ran to all the cabins, locking the doors from the outside. At the Ares cabin, I heard something stirring inside. Connor must have heard it too, because he ran to the window and peeked in. I pressed my ear to the door. "...heard someone outside...flashes of light...Jackson..." Connor looked at me and mouthed, Lucas and Clarrisse. Suddenly I heard someone walking toward the door. I jumped off the porch of the cabin and rolled into a bush. Connor climbed onto the roof. Lucas walked out of the cabin, his sword in his hand. Clarrisse soon followed, with Lamer the spear. They were walking in the direction of the beach. We ran out. "We forgot to get Katie!" Connor whisper-yelled. "I'll get her, you warn the others", I commanded. We split up and I ran to the Demeter Cabin. I knocked on the door once, tapped my foot twice, and coughed. That was our signal. "Travis, did you lock everyone in?" she asked as she opened the door. "Everyone's locked up, but Clarisse and Lucas are headed outside. We don't have much time".

Nico POV

I jumped into the shadow and landed in the storage room in the basement of the Big House. There were large crates everywhere, each with a marking. I ran to the one marked Nectar, and opened my back. Suddenly the crate was sucked into the bag. "Nice", I whispered to myself as I grabbed several more crates. Suddenly I heard someone coming. I shoved in as many crates as I could and then looked around for a shadow. The lights had come on, and there were none. I did the only sane thing. I jumped into the backpack headfirst just as someone walked down. I couldn't hear who was out there, but I could see a window at the top of a large grey room. There were random crates tossed to the side. I floated up to the top of the room and looked out the window, to see Chiron and Dionysus. "Everything's gone! Pick up that backpack, if we look inside maybe we can find out who stole everything", Dionysus said angrily. I dove out of the bag and landed at their feet. "Who?! What?! How?!" Dionysus sputtered. I grabbed the bag and flashed out. As I landed at the beach, I saw two people running towards me.

Thalia POV

Ace and I ran into the armory, our shadow armor making us nearly invisible. I opened the door and charged in, grabbing as many swords, spears, armor, and shields as I could. Ace did the same, and within several minutes the armory was empty. "Isn't there a closet with magic weapons and stuff?" he asked. "Yes, I forgot about that. This way, hurry!" I told him. The door was locked, but Ace smashed through it with a flaming, spinning, kick. The door was in splinters and the lock was cracked open on the ground. He walked in and gasped. "Look at this place!" he exclaimed. I walked in and saw shelves and shelves of weapons, from glowing blue swords to silver bows with flaming arrows. "This is amazing", I whispered. "Nice job kicking down the door, by the way". "Thanks, I don't know how I lit my foot on fire, but it was awesome!" "It definitely was", I whispered back. We just stood there awkwardly for several seconds. "Well, let's get going", Ace said as he dumped all the weapons into his back pack. We walked out of the armory to see Lucas and Clarisse running to the beach.

Ace POV

We were running out of the armory when we saw Lucas and Clarrise charging toward the beach, where Nico was waiting. "Thalia, the signal!" I said. She shot an arc of lightning into the sky. Percy flew out of the stable on Blackjack, Grover and Juniper snuck out of the bushes, we flew onto the beach, and the Stolls jumped out of a tree. Lucas and Clarisse charged at us. Everyone had their hands linked, ready to flash out, except us. "Go!" I yelled. "We'll meet you there!" Percy nodded his head and flashed out, with Blackjack flying to the island after them.

I turned around and punched Lucas in the face, knocking him backwards. "That's for Percy!" I yelled. I drew my sword and slammed him in the head with the hilt, knocking him back down as he charged at me. "And that's from me!". I turned my sword into a bow with a rope tired to the arrow, and gave the end of the rope to Thalia. She attached to to her arrow and we both fired at the same time, the rope hitting Clarrise in the chest and the arrows flying in circles around her. The rope tightened around her arms and she dropped her spear. Thalia picked it up and shot it onto the ocean with her bow. Lucas somehow stumbled back up and swung his sword at me. I concentrated on it and just as it hit me I turned it into a giant candy cane. It hit my arm and broke. "My sword!" he yelled and swung the candy cane at me. Suddenly Thalia grabbed it out of his hand and licked the candy cane. "This should last till Christmas!" she said and flashed out. I punched Lucas in the face one more time and followed her.

Morning, October 5th. Third day of training

Ace POV

We had all slept in our backpacks for several hours, when suddenly Apollo appeared on the island. I climbed out of the room and saw Thalia, Nico, and Percy walking out, too. Everyone else was still asleep, lucky them. "Hey guys, time for training! You'll be at New Rome soon, so we don't have long", Apollo said in a sunny voice. "How did you find us?" Nico asked. "Well, I went to Camp Half-Blood to find you, but when I got there, all I saw was an ugly kid lying on the ground on the beach, and a girl with arrow ropes tired around her". I high fived Thalia. "What does he mean?" Percy asked. "On the way out, I gave Lucas a nice punch to the face for you, and Thalia and me fired some rope arrows to tie up Clarisse. Everyone else was locked in their cabins, so they couldn't do anything about it. As far as I know, they're still there", I explained. "What's with the candy cane Thals?" Nico asked. "On the way out, Ace turned Lucas' sword into a giant candy cane", Thalia explained, causing everyone but Percy to laugh.

"Lesson three of training! All of you with lightning, water, and fire powers, teach your friends to use those, because I don't know how to use those and I can't teach you. Lesson three is controlling how you appear. This is a bit trickier, but it's how I always look really young while Artemis looks like an eight year old. Suddenly a silver arrow hit him in the arm. "Well you do!" he yelled at the sky. "So watch this", he commanded. Apollo slowly went from twenty to a middle aged man in a tie dye shirt and headband. Then, he turned into a five year old with a teddy bear shirt. Then, he turned back to his twenty year old form. "Now, you try it. Just imagine yourself changing into a different form. It might take a while" I imagined myself as an old man, with a long white beard. Suddenly I felt hair disappear from my head and reappear on my face, and I grew taller, but my back bent over forward. I looked around and saw a tall woman with black hair and green eyes who looked about thirty. There was also an eleven year old boy with black clothes and dark sunglasses, with long dark brown hair. I looked over where Percy was, and saw Luke, Son of Hermes standing there. "This is awesome! I can totally prank Anna-". His smile disappeared and his face fell. He turned back into his normal form, as we all did. Nico walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, Percy", he said.

"Well, you guys have the basics down pretty quickly, so just keep practicing and teach each other the rest. Have a good day!" Apollo smiled and flashed away, probably to go annoy his sister. "Did we leave anything at Camp Half-Blood?" Thalia asked. "Well, we could have hit Bunker Nine for some supplies and stuff for the new camp", Nico said. "I'll be right back", Thalia said and disappeared. "She'd better be back soon, we'll be at New Rome in an hour", Percy commented.

Thalia POV

I flashed into the middle of camp, the Athena cabin several yards away. I flew on to the porch and walked in the door. "Thals! I've missed you so much!" I heard Annabeth say to me. "You liar, you have the nerve to go betray Percy and act like I'll still be your friend?!" I yelled at her and pushed her into the closet. "Wait, Tha-!" she exclaimed as I slammed the door in her face and ripped the doorknob off. "Good luck getting out of there, you stupid traitor", I said through the door. I imagined myself with blonde hair, and grey eyes. I looked in a mirror and made a few adjustments until I looked just like Annabeth. I walked out of the cabin just as I saw Lucas walking up the steps. "Annabeth, hey!" he said before I shoved him off the porch of the cabin. "I'm done with you!" I yelled at him in my best Annabeth impression. That should cause some problems for her.

I ran into the woods, searching for the entrance to bunker nine. Finally I found it and tried to activate the entrance with electricity. It didn't work, of course, because it needed fire. You can do this, Inner Thalia whispered. Just think hot thoughts. **Inner Thalia, shut up**, I thought. I tried kicking the entrance, like Ace had done, but all that did was make my foot hurt. I said to think hot thoughts, said Inner Thalia. **And I said to shut up**, I thought. I decided to try, it, thinking about blazing fires and explosions. Nothing happened. "Oh, come on!" I yelled and punched the air. Immediately flames lit up my arm. I opened the entrance and ran into the bunker.

Ace POV

The shore of California rose in the distance as Thalia flashed onto the island with her backpack full of tools, building supplies, and random gadgets Leo built. "Just in time, we're about to enter New Rome", Percy commented to Thalia. "Where's everyone else?" she asked. "They're all still asleep. I guess we should wake them all up", Nico reported. He ducked his head into one of the backpacks and yelled, "Wake up!" He walked down the line of backpacks, repeating the process. Several seconds later, Connor, Travis, Katie, Grover, and Juniper all climbed out of the bags, rubbing their eyes from the hot sun. "Are we there yet?" Connor whined. "Yes, we're almost there", Percy replied. "I'm going to stay here, I've got some stuff to work on, like-", Juniper said. "I'll stay with her", Grover quickly interrupted. "Me too", Katie added. "I guess I'll stay", Travis put in. "If he's staying, so am I", said Connor. "I guess It's just us then", I said. We pulled the island close to the dock and walked into the city to meet Reyna. We found her at the cafe, drinking hot chocolate with Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Calypso. "Hey, Reyna!" Nico yelled. She ran up to Nico and hugged him. "Nico"s got a girlfriend", Thalia joked in a singsong voice. They pulled away and blushed. "I do not have a girlfriend!" Nico stammered angrily. We approached the table to talk to them.

"Hey, do you guys want to see an island Percy created?" Nico ran up and asked them. "Hello to you, too", Leo joked. "What do you mean Percy created an island?" Piper asked us. "He sort of went crazy after Annabeth broke up with him and blew up the ocean and made this island thing that-", Nico rushed too quickly to understand. "Nico!' Thalia yelled and hit his arm. "Oww, what'd I do?" Nico complained. "Whoa, hold on, time out. Annabeth broke up with him?" Piper asked. "Yeah, there was that Lucas kid, and she and him were down at the beach while Percy was out there and she had been trying to get him-" Nico was silenced by another punch from Thalia. "Yes, they broke up", she explained. "He was also kicked out of camp, and he made an island to build a new camp on. We wanted to give you a tour, and see if you might want to join". "That must be why my mom's been depressed lately", Piper added. "Yeah, I heard that was her favorite couple", Leo said. "We're her favorite now". Leo high fived Calypso. She was still glaring at Percy. "Let's go take a look at this island", Jason said, standing up.

I grabbed Leo's arm and flashed onto the island while he was drinking his hot chocolate. We landed in the air just inches above the island, causing Leo to fall and spill his hot chocolate all over himself. He stood up and glared at me, causing me to crack up laughing. Moments later Jason and Thalia flew onto the island. "I totally beat you", Jason bragged. "No, I won the race, I made it onto the island before you did!" Thalia shot back. "You cheated!" "Kids, stop fighting!" I yelled at them. Percy shot out of the water and landed on the dock with Reyna. Suddenly I realized there was a dock. The Stolls, Juniper, and Grover ran up to us. "Guys, we built a dock, and this", they said, gesturing to a wooden object. I backed up and realized it was a glowing wooden arch, with the words Camp Champion written in Greek. "That's cool, but why is it glowing?" I asked. "It has nature spells on it, keeping it from burning or rotting", Katie Gardner explained.

Piper, Calypso, and Nico appeared on the island from a shadow. Piper looked angry at Jason for flying off without her, while Calypso was no longer glaring at Percy. "Hey babe, why were you so angry at Percy?" Leo asked. Whoa, wrong time, Leo. Calypso turned on Leo. "Because he left me, just like all the others. You are the only one who hasn't left me, and you died in the process and caused me twice the heartbreak", she fumed at Leo. "Oh…Sorry…", he said in a small voice. Calypso huffed and walked over to rock, where she sat down. Suddenly, an Iris-Message appeared. Chiron and the rest of the camp were standing in full battle armor, with spears and swords.

"This is the leader of Camp Half-Blood, Chiron the centaur. By raiding our camp and attacking two campers, you have started a war against us! We will destroy you!" We saw Drew Tanaka, charmspeaking all the campers to attack our camp and kill us, Lucas and Clarrise, commanding the troops and going over battle strategies, Annabeth and Malcolm at a table, drawing out a map, and Will Solace and the Apollo cabin firing arrows into the sky, that where exploding in the air. "We are giving you thirty seconds to surrender. Once it runs out, we will track down our camp and destroy it, and reclaim our supplies", Chiron said angrily. Annabeth walked over to Lucas and whispered something in his ear, who walked over to Chiron and told him something. "We will also take the Tree of Golden Apples from your backpack mansion", he said. The Iris-Message faded.

"Well, here's the question, Romans and Calypso. Will you join our camp, Camp Champion, and help us build our cabins and defend our new home. "Yes, I'll join", Leo said immediately. "Me, too, I guess", Calypso said. "I guess I could stay here for a while, if we have somewhere to live", Piper said. "I'll stay with you guys", said Jason. "We'll stay", said Frank and Hazel. "Great! I get to lead New Rome by myself while you guys are starting a new camp", Reyna complained. "Actually, guys, this is where I say goodbye", Nico sighed. "Wait, what, why?" I stuttered. "I'm staying at Camp Jupiter with Reyna, sorry guys", Nico explained. "That's great! For me, I mean. Well, just because I need some help. Not that I don't like Nico, Nico's awesome! I mean-" Reyna tried to talk. "Well, we will miss you Nico. Hopefully we'll see you soon", Percy said. "I'm going to head back to camp to get our stuff", Jason said, and flew through the air. "Well, Nico, enjoy life on easy street with your girlfriend here while we fight off an attack!" Thalia joked as they teleported back to New Rome. Jason flew back several minutes later. "I guess we should get started on those cabins", he said. "You think?" Thalia asked.


	4. Sorry if you think this is a chapter

/N Super Important. Hello, my readers. Jack here, with three challenges. 1) I am in desperate need of cover art! Please someone who has read the story make one! 2) Review challenge! I will update in a week or less. Every review I get, a REAL review, will take a day off the deadline! 3) Vote on my next story: A sad one shot where the battle with the Giants fails badly. A series about all the demigods going on a game show hosted by Nike/Victoria! A one shot where the Fates allow the four champions and their friends to have normal lives for the week, while keeping their demigod powers. A series of one shots about the characters hanging out and bonding, taking place in spots during Champions of the gods showing how the characters developed the relationships thy have now, and maybe some sneak peeks ?. Vote now!


	5. The Battle

Story Chapter 4

Ω Story

**Disclaimer: Percy, say the disclaimer. "No, I'm too depressed from breaking up with Annabeth" Thalia, say the disclaimer. "Falcon does not own the story in which Thalia Grace dominates everything and saves the-" Forget it. Ace, want to say it again? "No, it's boring" Well make it less boring. "Hmmm. Falcon only owns me the panda, Lucas the rhino, and Eve the penguin. Good?" You forgot to mention that I am not Ricky! And what's with the animals? "He's not Ricky, and animals are cool"**

Chapter 4 Summary: To successfully start his new camp, Percy and his colleagues friends must break one of the most important ancient laws, and an unexpected visit from a powerful being may change everything.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, I have a busy life. Do you guys think I should start making shorter chapters? Well, let's get on with the story, and remember, more reviews makes me work faster! Also, just to make sure you know, Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Ace are not really cousins! They are only related on the god side of their family and that doesn't count. If you're going to use that thinking, technically Thalia and Jason are Annabeth's aunt and uncle, and how many Jasabeth stories have you seen? And Percabeth? Second cousins, I believe. Beckenguard? (silena and charlie) Their parents are married. **

ONE WEEK LATER, OCTOBER 14TH

3rd Person POV

11 demigods, a satyr, and a tree spirit were all standing on an island. In front of them were several small wooden cabins, but they were much bigger on the inside, thanks to Ace Moore. There was a low, stone hut that was really an enormous armory full of all kinds of weapons. In the center of the area, there was a small fountain shooting water into the air. There was also small flat stone covered with tables and a large fire in the middle. In the distance, the shore of California seemed to be getting closer.

Ace POV

_When we last left our heroes, they were floating toward the underworld in hopes of- _**_Shut up inner Ace, _**I thought. We had just finished building the last of the cabins, and tomorrow morning our big plan would be ready. "Goodnight, guys", my brother Percy said. He walked into a small wooden building painted green, with seashells and coral attached to the sides. "Yeah, I'm gonna head to bed, too. We've got a big quest tomorrow", Jason said and headed to his cabin. Everyone else went to bed, while took walk around the middle of the island. Tomorrow we were going to break one of the anent laws, and we might end up dead. It doesn't exactly help you sleep. I was so lost in my thoughts, I almost fell into a deep ravine as I walked along. I stepped back and looked in front of me, and saw a deep hole shaped like a person diving into the ground. _Percy_, I sent in a mental message. _Five more minutes, the Underworld will always be there, _he replied. _Come outside now or I'll wake you up myself. _Seconds later he appeared next to me. "What is-aaahhhhh!" he screamed as he tripped and fell into the hole.

I used my mind to move the wind, and picked him up out of the hole. "Man, that thing is deep!" he exclaimed. "Notice the shape?" I asked. "Yeah, it's shaped kinda like a dude crashing into the ground…hey wait a minute, that's how I created the island. I smashed into the ground, and the rest of the ocean floor rose up around me, then the water spit me out on the beach", he explained. "You know what we could use this for?" "What?" he asked. "Follow me", I told him. I floated down to the bottom of the ravine, where there was a little bit of water. I slowly forced the water to expand, as the water pushed and ate away at the stone, cracking it and making the cavern bigger. After several minutes, there was an entire cavern under the ground, with a lake in it. "That's cool,but you do know we have a beach right there?", Percy pointed to the ocean. "I'm not done yet", I explained. I swam down a small tunnel under the water, and motioned for Percy to follow me. I went to a small area under the lake where there was an air pocket, and filled it with oxygen using my air powers, then, I focused my energy on my fingertip, and fire sprouted off, quickly exploding the water and sending a large geyser up into the air.

The water sprayed through the opening with such force it shoved Percy and I out the top of the ravine, and we flew backwards into the water on the beach. The geyser had stopped, but now there was a a new opening leading down to the air pocket. "Every time we want to get people's attention, we shoot fire down there", I told Percy. "Cool, but what happens when you wake everyone up in the middle of the night?" he asked. "What?" Suddenly I saw what he meant. Everyone had come out of their cabins to see what the problem was. "Jackson! Ace! If you did this, I'm going to shock you til your hair falls out!" Thalia yelled angrily. We snuck back into the cabin while they were busy looking around the camp.

October 15th, 4th day of training

Apollo appeared on our island the morning of the quest. We had already agreed to tell him about our mission, though he probably already knew. "Hey, Apollo, guess what we're going to do today?" I asked nonchalantly. "What are you gonna do?" "We're going to break into the Underworld, sneak into Elysium, find Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, and Luke Castellan, and break them out of the Underworld", I explained. He laughed. "No, really, we are", I said. Apollo's eyes widened. "You realize that's the most important ancient law in history?" We nodded. "That's completely…awesome!" he exclaimed. "What?" We were all surprised. "Yeah, I've always thought that was a stupid rule. If gods can be immortal, why not demigods? I wish you luck, and be sure to give them an Apple as soon as they get out, so they can't die. Oh, and you three get to be my champions!" "Aren't we already champions?" I asked. "Yeah, but now you'll also be my specific champion too, if you accept", he explained. "Ok, all not champion people, head back to your cabin! Ready?" We all gave him the thumbs up sign, and Apollo waved his arm at Percy, Thalia, and I, and golden light surrounded us.

When the light faded, we had a golden bow in our hands and sheaths of golden throwing knives on our shoulders. "Nice!" Percy exclaimed, as wings shot out of his back. We all gasped. "Why do you guys have wings?" Percy asked. I looked to my side and saw that I had wings too. "So do you!" I pointed out. "Apollo?! Why do we have wings, we can already fly!" Percy exclaimed. "This will make flying easier, and you can change the color and make them go inside your body if you don't like them. Just move them like your arms. Also, they're invincible, can't be harmed at all. ", he explained. I immediately made my wings disappear, while Thalia shot into the sky while turning her wings black. _She looks so beautiful, flying through the air wight he wind whipping through her wings-_**_Stop it Inner Ace! She barely knows you, _**I thought. _But you could get to know her, I bet she really likes you- _**_Shut up Inner Ace!_**, I said, interrupting my own thoughts. "-to Ace. Hello! Earth to Ace, are you there. Ground control to Major Tom!* (virtual cookies to who gets this reference) Are you still with us?" Percy was yelling and waving his hand in my face. "What?" I asked, jumping backward slightly. "You kinda zoned out a little, just standing there staring at the sky and smiling a little", he said. "Sorry, just got distracted"

"So this blessing upgrades your partial immortality, gives you the ability to hide and camouflage much easier, shoot a bow, unless you're Percy", Apollo began. We all laughed, except Thalia. "What do you mean, 'partial immortality'? We're immortal, aren't we?" she asked. "No. Ace is immortal. You guys are just upgraded partially immortal, hard to kill, but you can still die", he replied. Percy and Thalia gasped. I was really worried now. Before, I thought that if something happened to one of us, we were immortal and it would be ok, but now… "We need to warn Nico! He might jump off a cliff or something because he thinks he's immortal!" she exclaimed. "I already did", Percy said. "But on the first day of training, you said you were", Thalia said. "I assumed you had eaten an Apple, why didn't you?" he asked. "We thought that having all the powers of the gods would make us immortal!" Percy exclaimed. "Don't worry guys, I'll head down to the tree and get some for you", I said.

I walked to my indoor garden at my backpack mansion. There, in it's beauty, was the tree. I walked over to pick an Apple, but none had grown yet. _Uh-oh, _I thought. I flashed back out of the backpack, meeting Percy and Thalia at the island. "Bad news, guys. No apples have grown yet", I tried to say as slowly as possible. "This isn't good. With the prison break today, we need immortality to survive", Thalia said. "Apollo, could you make us immortal?" I asked. "Sorry, no, Zeus would kill me, but today's lesson will help!" he said, and suddenly Demeter appeared above the island, flying through the air. "Auntie Demeter is here! And I brought presents!" she exclaimed, throwing boxes at us. "Awesome, presents!" Percy yelled, but his face fell when he saw what was in his hands. Mine was a box of Fruity Pebbles, which I guess was good, because Fruity Pebbles are my favorite cereal. Thalia had Lucky Charms and Percy had Frosted Flakes. "Remember to eat your cereal! Especially Frosted Flakes! Theyrrrrreeee great!" She yelled in a perfect Tony the Tiger impression.

Once Demeter settled down, she showed us some tricks with making plants grow quickly, and things like that, Katie Gardner walked out of her cabin. "Hey guys, what's- Oh hey Mom! You brought cereal, great! Just in time for breakfast!" Katie said happily. We walked over to the picnic tables, as Jason, Piper, Grover, Juniper, Travis, and Connor walked out of their cabins. "Hey Travis!" Katie waved at him. He blushed and looked away. _Wow, Travis is bad at this_, I thought. _So are you_, said Inner Ace. _Shut up_. I poured some Fruity Pebbles. "Hey guys, what do you say to some training? Big Three fight, Percy and Ace versus me and Jason", Thalia challenged us. "You're on, we're gonna take you down Air Head", Percy taunted. "Deal", Thalia said, clearly glad to see Percy was talking again. "Hey guys, I actually have to leave. I've gotten word of a lost demigod in Wisconsin, so me and Junper are going to go get them and bring them back to camp before the Hunters or Camp Half-Blood finds them. I'll let Percy know when we get him and you can pick us up or something. Lady Demeter, do you mind-" Demeter waved her hand and they disappeared in a blur of green leaves. "Hey guys, we've gotta go, have a good day!" Apollo said and flashed out. "And eat cereal!" Demeter echoed before waving her arm over the island. Slowly, grass and trees grew everywhere, and Demeter flashed out. Suddenly Apollo retuned. "You'll love this", Apollo said, before waving his hand and turning all the wooden huts into large apartment buildings, each decorated with that god/goddess' symbols of power and color.

"Rules?" "Fight clean, sportsmanlike, I referee, and use all powers and abilities. Just remember, you're not immortal, so don't die", Calypso explained. Immediately, the fight began as Jason and Percy charged each other, each in full Champion dark armour. Percy swung his sword so the flat of it hit Jason's spear, dodging a blast of lightning. Jason lunged with his spear, but Percy swung his wing around and blocked it. He looked completely scary with his black armor, black wings, and Riptide. Percy swung wildly, while Jason gracefully leapt and stabbed with his spear. Suddenly Jason tagged Thalia's arm, and she and Percy became locked in a fast, intense battle. Thalia moved the wind and knocked Percy backwards, then began to charge forward.

She was even more intimidating than Percy, as she charged forward holding Aegis in front of her and her spear above her head. Her black Champion Armour made her look even scarier, yet in a way... _She looks beautiful, in a powerful way. Inner Ace must be talking again, _I thought. I was shaken from my thoughts as Percy tagged ,y arm, and I barely had time to dive out of the way before Thalia's spear slammed into the ground where I was standing, lightning crackling through the air. "You're immortal, Aquaman, so I'm going all out on you. No mercy", she challenged. A lightning bolt flew into the air in my face and I would have been fried if not for a shield appearing on my arm, blocking the lightning. I reached into my pocket and drew Typhoon. As it grew into sword form, the perfectly balanced sword felt great in my hands. I slashed through the air, knocking a lightning blast onto the ground. She lunged forward with her spear as I made my shield disappear. Then, I grabbed her spear and shoved it into the ground, causing her to flip forward and land on the ground headfirst. She whirled around as the wind picked up. "So you're going to play like that?" she asked dangerously. A lightning bolt shot down and solidified, hardening into a sword.

Deciding to go on the offensive, I swung Typhoon downwards while shooting my wings out, and flipped forward as my sword hit Thalia's. I landed behind her and blasted water into her back, sending her flying forward into the sand. She slid and hit a tree, causing several leaves to fall on her head. "Wow, Thalia, now you really are a Leaf Brain!" I yelled, using my new nickname for her. She shot a blast of fire at me, and I barely had time to jump to the side as it burned through the sand, turning it to glass. I swung Typhoon, hitting her sword, as they locked together. The blue cloudless sky turned black as lightning and rain poured down. The island seemed to shake with thunder. A bead of sweat slid down my face as I pushed on my sword as hard as I could, trying to gain the upper hand. Suddenly Thalia pulled her sword away and used her wings to shoot backwards and dodge my sword. I swung randomly through the air as my blade slammed into the ground and shook the Earth. The ground split open where Thalia stood and she fell into a hole. I dropped gracefully into the hole after her and pressed the point of my sword against her neck. "Defeat?"

"Never", she replied and sent a wave of electricity through the sword. It hit my hand and sent me flying backwards into the wall of the cavern. She swung her lightning sword quickly, and I did the best I could to defend. After several minutes of intense fighting, I decided to try something risky. I ducked down, grabbed her ankle, and flashed several feet above the ground on the island. She fell down into the sand on her face, and I floated down to the ground, then pressed my sword against her neck again, this time shielding my hand in hardened water. She mumbled something I couldn't understand. "What's that?" I asked tauntingly. "Defeat", she groaned. I reached down my hand to help her up.

Ace and Thalia POV** (this is just to see their reactions to the fight)**

Thalia couldn't believe Ace had beaten her. She'd been fighting all her life, and he knocks her in the sand like a pro. _He must think I'm so weak now, I'll look so stupid, _Shethought to herself. She took his hand and he helped her up. "Good fight", he said. "Yeah, whatever", she says, not meeting his eye. _Oh great, now he probably thinks I'm mean and a sore loser._

Ace couldn't believe he had beaten Thalia, one of the most experienced fighters of all demigods. He helped her up off the sand. "Good fight", he says to her. She mumbles something and won't look at him. _I must have gone too hard on her, played unfairly. Now she'll hate me for making her look stupid in front of everyone. _He walked away in the opposite direction, meeting Percy.

Percy POV

"Awesome fight, man! I can't believe you beat Thalia!" I exclaimed as Ace walked over to me. "It wasn't a fair fight. We were supposed to fight honorably, knocking someone in a hole isn't honorable, its unsportsmanlike", he replied glumly. "No it's not, that's how Thalia likes to fight like that", I told him. "Then why was she so mad when she lost?" he asked. "Probably because she was embarrassed. She's been fighting for a long time" "Well, I hope it's that, and not because she hates me for fighting like that", he said. "Ace, can I talk to you about something? Over at the beach?" I ask. "Yeah, sure. We walk over to the beach silently. We sit down and I finally break the silence.

"You like Thalia, don't you?" I ask quietly so no one else hears. "What? No! Of course not!" Ace instantly replies, blushing. "Not even a little bit?" I ask. "No, not at all", he says. "I won't tell anyone, you can trust me. Come on, Ace, just admit it. I can tell that you do". _Maybe a little, _he admits mentally. _Not just a little. I saw you staring at her when she was flying, and when she was charging into the battle, I hit you three times to get your attention, _I replied. _Ok, kind of a lot. _

Thalia POV

"Hey Thalia, good fight, you did a great job", I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and saw Piper, walking up to me. "Oh, hey Piper. What's up?" "Do you want to go over to the beach and talk", she asked. "Umm, sure", I replied. I didn't know why she was asking me this, I didn't really talk to her that much. We walked over to the beach and sat down in the sand. "I'm just going to be up front about this. You have a crush on Ace, don't you", the words had barely left her mouth when I tackled her to the ground and covered her mouth with my hand. "If Jason told you-" I let the threat hang in the air. She shook her head. "How do you know that?" I hissed so no one else could hear. She roller her eyes. "What?" She pushed her chin up trying to get me to take my hand off. "I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, and even for a mortal it would be obvious", she said. I got off of her and helped her up. "Since you have that daughter of Aphrodite stuff, can you tell if…umm…" I couldn't really get the words out. "If he likes you too? That, you guys will have to figure out for yourselves. I don't want to interfere with it too much", she said. "Fine, but if you tell anyone, I don't care if you're my brother's girlfriend or not, I will literally throw you headfirst into Tartarus. Understood?" She nodded, because she could tell I was serious. "Thalia, where are you? It's time to go!" I heard Percy call. "We're meeting Nico at the street in front of DOA Records, and we can't be late!"

I put on my armor and shot out my wings, then flew up behind Percy, lightning fast, and grabbed his ankle. He flipped over on his back and screamed, already pulling out Riptide. _It's alright Kelp Head, It's just me, Thalia_, I mentally sent to him. He sighed and put his armor on. Just before we left, Leo ran up behind us. "Wait! Give Uncle Leo your helmets, I made some adjustments!" he cried. I handed him my helmet and he tinkered with it for several minutes before handing it back to me. "It's the same", I commented. "No, no, not at all! Press that button", he gestured to a small switch on the side of the helmet. I put the helmet on and pressed it, causing a pure black visor to slide out from the front of the helmet and reach down to the bottom of the helmet by my neck. "Nice!" I said. "I can't here you, they're sound proof except for the radio inside. You can also broadcast it through a speaker. I've got one, too. Oh, the radio works without the visor down, too. Just press the other button, right there", he pointed to a small button. "Now, do that duplicating thing you do and give them the upgrades. Now, let me work on this chest plate", he said, messing with the armor. I duplicated the armor while he worked on the chest plate. "Ok, now put this on, and make your wings come out afterwards", he said, handing me the armor. I slipped it on and pushed my wings through the armor. Suddenly black chain link armor stretched out and covered it. "Be careful with those, they're covered in tiny metal blades, very painful", Leo commented. "They automatically shrink back into your armor when your wings do. Also, they change the color, so if your wings are white the metal will be white". "These are great, Leo!" I exclaimed. I duplicated it and gave the same thing to the other three of us. "We can give it to Nico when he gets there, ready to go everyone?" Percy asked. "Are you sure you guys want to do this, you're not immortal yet, and this is really dangerous", Ace asked. "We've got this", I said.

We took off through the air flying as fast as we could. It was much more relaxing and easy than flying by manipulating the air, so we made it to DOA Recording Studios in less than five minutes. I don't know what the mist showed, but I figured some crazies would be reporting UFOs flying above LA. We flipped our helmet visors down and swooped downward onto the street, sneaking up soundlessly behind Nico. I stood on his left side and zapped his right shoulder with lightning. "Thalia, serious-" he gasped when he saw I wasn't there. I moved quickly to his right side and repeated the process, with him turning around and not noticing me. I flew up above his head and zapped both his shoulders, causing him to look up in the air and see me floating with my black wings and visor down on my helmet. "Ahhh!" he screamed and jumped into a shadow, causing him to teleport away to who-knows-where. _Nico, that was me, lol! _I sent with my mind. _No it wasn't. You don't have wings, Thalia_, he replied. _Yes I do, we're Apollo's champions, and he gave us wings. Come back and I'll prove it_, I told him. _You're lying, we're already Champions of all the gods_. _Well, he made us his "specific" champions or something so we have wings now, _I told him. Momentarily he flashed back to us. I retracted my wings and pulled up my visor, and so did Percy and Ace. "Why don't I get wings?" he whined. Suddenly pink wings shot out of his back. We all laughed at him. _Don't tell him how to change the colors_, I sent to Percy and Ace. "Why are you laughing?" he asked. "Look behind your arms", Percy instructed. He looked behind his arm and saw the hot pink wings. "Ahh!" he ran around in circles trying to grab the wings. "What the Styx?" he yelled. Thunder shook the sky. "Seriously, Nico? What the Styx? Even what the Zeus is better than that", Ace laughed. Lightning struck the sky in the middle of the day. "You didn't answer me! Why do I have pink wings?!" he yelled. People started staring at us.

"Nico, people are looking. And besides, you asked for the wings", I explained. "How do I get rid of them, like you guys did?" he asked. We ignored him. "Guys! I want these wings to go away!" he exclaimed. The wings disappeared. He loped behind him and saw that the wings were gone. "Finally, thanks for your help!" he said angrily. "Okay guys, let's change into our normal clothes, we're attracting too much attention. I made my armor disappear, and was wearing my normal back jeans, silver chains, and t-shirt reading, _Green Day World Tour 2006_. **(idk if this is a thing or not)** Percy was wearing a solid blue shirt and jeans, Nico was wearing his typical depressing goth clothes, and Ace was wearing a football jersey and jeans. "You think we look average enough?" Percy asked. "Yeah, we look like normal teenagers now. Wouldn't that be nice", I commented. "No", Ace suddenly replied. "Why would you not want a normal life?" I asked. "I wouldn't have all these cool powers, get to live on an island with magical houses, and I wouldn't have met all of you". "Awwwww", Nico joked. "Shut up Death Breath", Ace shot back. "Whatever Water Boy Two" "Girls girls, don't fight!" I said. "Are we going to do this today, or should we leave SIlena, Charlie, and Luke waiting at the gates all day?" Percy asked. "Yeah, let's go", we replied. We put our armor in, drew our weapons, and walked into the building. "Hello, welcome to DOA Recording Studios, how may I help you?" Charon asked. "You're going to take us to the underworld, now", Percy commanded, his voice echoing through the speaker. "Yeah, right. I'll definitely do that for four unknown people in masks and armor", Chiron said sarcastically. "Yes, you will", Nico said and suddenly a large stack of drachmas appeared on the table. "Yes, I will", he said and walked to the large door at the side of the room. As he opened it, ghosts from all over the room drifted towards it. We boarded the ferry, and soon we were sailing down the Styx.

Ace POV

I gave the signal, and everyone else gave it back. We were ready. _Thanks for telling me how to get rid of the wings earlier, and change their color, Ace,_ Nico said in my mind. _No problem Nico, _I replied. I suddenly shot a blast of fire into the sky, and the four of us shot off the deck of the ferry, flying through the black air of the Underworld. "Hey! What are you doing?" Charon yelled after us. "Black Falcon to Flying Squid, do you read me?" I sad into the radio. "Copy, Falcon, I am not a squid, over!" Percy's voice was crystal clear. "Raven to Tool, where is the LZ?" Thalia asked, her voice in perfect sound quality. "Negative, I am Firebird not a Tool!" Leo said. "The LZ is in front of Elysium's gates. Once you land there, you will only have several seconds to pick up the cargo and escape. Remember, flashing out doesn't work down here". Suddenly a rocket flew through the air and slid past my wings. "Incoming fire!" I yelled. Percy spun around in the air and knocked a rocket down with his wings. "Looks like we've got tangos incoming!" I yelled. "You play too many video games, those rockets are fired by skeleton soldiers, not Spetsnaz!" Percy yelled at me. "I believe those skeletons actually were Russian soldiers", Nico reported. "That's beside the point,, look out!" I yelled before blasting lightning at an incoming rocket. "How'd you do that?" Nico asked in wonder. "I don't know, but it's awesome!" I exclaimed, cutting down lines of soldiers with arcs of lightning. "Tesla Boy, we're landing, hurry up", Percy informed me. Suddenly a rocket streaked toward Thalia. I spun around and swooped in front of it, causing the rocket to hit me and knock me out of the sky. "I'm going down, go without me!" I yelled as I spiraled through the air, my wings flapping uselessly. "I can't move my wings!" I yelled. "Help!"

I looked down below me and saw a white river, with small flowers growing on either side of it. "I see a white river, I'll land there!" I said. "Negative! Negative! That's the river Lethe, you'll lose your memories forever. Avoid it at all costs!" Leo yelled into the mic. I leaned in the air, causing me to move to the side. There was a flaming river that didn't exactly look comfortable, a glowing black fiery river that seemed powerful yet deadly, and the Lethe. I decided to take my chances with the black river. "I'm about to land in the black fire river!" I yelled. "No, Ace, that's the Styx! Don't land in-" Thalia's voice was cut off as I landed in the black water. There was no splash, I just sank into the water and hit the bottom of the river. The pain of being made a Champion was nothing compared to the pain of landing headfirst in the Styx. My face was the only thing that wasn't in extreme pain, and after several moments the visor retracted and Styx water went up my nose and in my eyes. I remembered the legend of Achilles, and how he had a mortal point, and concentrated on a small spot on the base of my skull, behind my head. After that, I felt someone grab my arm and pull me out of the river.

"Ace, wake up!" I heard someone yell and slowly opened my eyes. One of the other champions was standing above me, calling my name. I was too tired to tell who it was, but I noticed that their black wings had purple streaks. "Ace! Hurry, you have to get up!" I heard them yell at me. I sat up groggily and stretched my back and wings. I felt my body hum with power, but the back of my head felt exposed and weak. "Ace, come on! Percy and Nico are waiting!" I realized that this was Thalia, and rubbed my eyes. "Alright, I'm coming. The Styx isn't exactly a pleasure cruise, you know", I complained, standing up. "Oh good, you're ok", she said. I flapped my wings and floated into the air. "I'll meet you at the gates!" I said through the microphone on my helmet.

I soared through the air until I spotted Percy and Nico hiding in the shadows. I saw that Percy had blue streaks in his wings, while Nico's were all black. I swooped down and landed next to him, with Thalia landing shortly after. Percy stepped up to the gate and placed the explosive. "This thing's gonna alert every person in this city that you're there, and as soon as you do that, we're gonna have a bad time", Leo commented. "Plant the charge", I whispered. Percy attached it to the gate. "Once we activate this, we can't stop running. Ready?" I asked. We all nodded and walked away from the gate. Percy got out his phone and sent a message to Beckendorf, alerting them to the blast. He then pressed a button on his phone, causing the explosive filled with Greek Fire to detonate, and blow the gates wide open. Beckendorf, Silena, and Luke all ran out the gate. "Hey guys!" Luke said as he ran out. Beckendorf was wearing a helmet with a camera mounted on top. "Everyone, get on!" Nico said, holding a large rowboat behind him. We all climbed on and as a skeleton warrior swung his sword, we dove into a shadow and came out in DOA Recording Studios. Chiron's desk split open as the canoe hit it. "What are you doing?" Charon exclaimed. The doors in the side of the room split open as skeletons charged out. We jumped out of the canoe and ran for the door. With no time to open it, I summoned a fireball and knocked the door down, shattering the glass from the front of the room. The entire front of the building collapsed, and I felt an immense rush in power behind us.

Percy POV

We ran out the door and into the street, skeleton soldiers firing guns at us all over the place. "We're safe, everyone, grab on!" I yelled. We linked arms and I flashed onto the island. We landed on Connor's head as he was sneaking up behind Travis and Katie, who were walking down the beach holding hands. "Ahh!" Connor screamed as I landed on him. Travis and Katie spun around, but they forgot to let go of each others hands and crashed into each other, then fell onto the ground. "Hey guys, we brought visitors!" Nico exclaimed as Silena, Beckendorf, and Luke walked around the island. "Who are these guys?" Jason asked. "Luke Castellan, son of Hermes", Luke said, holding out his hand. "Isn't he the guy who betrayed the camp and woke up Saturn?" Jason asked. "Yes, but-" Travis was cut off as Jason knocked Luke over and had a sword at his throat before anyone could move. "What are you doing? He's good again, he defeated Kronos with Percy's help!" Connor exclaimed. Jason stepped back and put his sword back. "Fine, but I'm keeping an eye on this guy, it's because of him Ace and Reyna got knocked off that cliff and Ace almost died if not for Neptune's help", Jason said, glaring at Luke. "I'm Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus", Beckendorf said. "You're him. Hi, i'm Leo Valdez, big fan, I made this armor, and I rebuilt your dragon but he exploded again, and-" Leo rushed out, going into complete fanboy mode.

"You rebuilt the dragon?" Beckendorf asked. Leo nodded. "Wow, I thought I was the only one who could do that", he said. He shook Leo's hand. "I bet we'll make some great stuff together, as long as you can take the heat of the armory". "Oh, I can", Leo said and lit his hand on fire. "Leo, you're hands on fire", Beckendorf commented. "What? Ahhhh! Im on fire!" he exclaimed and began beating the fire on his clothes. He set his hair on fire and screamed, then fell over on the ground and didn't move. Silena, Beckendorf, and Luke backed up and gasped. I decided to play along and began spraying him with water, soaking him and putting out the fire. "Oh my gosh! Leo's dead!" Calypso screamed after winking at me. "No, Leo! He had such good pranks!" the Stolls exclaimed and ran over to him. "How is it that everywhere we go, someone has to die? Where did that fire even come from?" Beckendorf asked sadly. Suddenly Leo caught on fire again. I ran over to him and made my arm catch fire. "Ahhh! Help!" I screamed and made my whole body burn in randoms spots. "Percy!" Silena screamed. She grabbed a bucket and poured water on my head. Suddenly someone else screamed as Leo fell on the ground. "Ace! Oh no!" Thalia yelled and ran to Ace where he had "caught on fire". She tried to pour water on him, but then the fire flared and caught her on fire. She stagger forward and fell on the ground. I doused everyone with water. Leo got up. "What'd I miss?" he asked. Silena passed out and Beckendorf caught her, while Luke laughed and muttered, "Classic prank". "How are you all alive?" Beckendorf asked. "Fire powers", Ace explained and high fived me with his still flaming hand. "Whoa, hold up. How do you have fire powers?" he asked. "Nico, Thalia, Percy, and me are all Champions Of The gods **(lol I said it) **and we have that power from Hestia and Hephaestus. Leo is a fire user", Ace explained. "A fire user? The last one of those was…" Beckendorf stopped in thought.

"Do you want to put Silena over in the infirmary?" Thalia asked, pointing to a white tent. "Yeah, I'll wait with her until she wakes up", he said and they disappeared into the tent. "Hey Thalia, we haven't really had a proper reunion", Luke said. She ran to him and tackled him with a hug. Ace looked like he had been punched in the face. Thalia backed up and then punched Luke in the stomach. "What were you thinking? You could have killed the world!" she yelled at him. Luke was lying on the ground, blood pouring from his stomach. "Ahh! Luke!" she yelled and pulled out some ambrosia. Luke suddenly sat up and held up a packet of fake blood. "I keep these with me at all times, just to mess with you", he admitted. Thalia hit him again and walked over to her cabin. "Thalia can be a bit aggressive sometimes", Ace told him. "Yeah, no kidding. Are you Ace?" Luke asked. He nodded. "Good to meet you, I'm Luke, obviously", Luke said. When he stood up, he winced and bent with pain. "Thalia punches too hard", he complained. Suddenly I realized something. "Oh, Styx. We forgot Bianca and Zoe"

I pulled out my phone and sent Zoe a message. _Zoe, we were supposed to meet you there, where are you guys?_. Seconds later I got a reply. _Don't worry, we slipped out in all the Chaos, we'll meet you in San Francisco_. I sighed in relief. "Don't worry guys, they're on their way. We'll meet them in San Francisco, where hopefully some new Apples will have grown", I explained. Everyone sighed in relief, especially Nico. "Let's get going. Ace, help me move the island please", I commanded. We focused on the water and pushed the island forward, surging through the water at over one hundred miles an hour. "We'll stop about 80 miles out, and we can drop Nico off at Camp Jupiter, and they should meet us by boat". "Ok", he replied.

Later that day, I walked into the main building and into the war meeting room, where everyone else was waiting. "Hello, we've met here to discuss the threat of an attack by Camp Half-Blood, led by Lucas and Clarisse", Ace said. Silena looked sad that her old friend was against them. "They have threatened to attack us as soon as they locate our camp, and that shouldn't take much longer. We need a battle plan, and we need to make our buildings stronger to stand against the battle. We also need forts and barricades to take cover behind. Leo and Beckendorf, that's your job. The battle plan will be handled by me, Percy, Thalia, Frank, and Jason. Everyone else, either help Leo and Beckendorf or get training until we meet Zoe and Bianca. Sound good?" Ace asked me. "Good plan, let's get going. Anyone else have something to say?" I asked. "Yes, what are we apposed to do when we fight the campers, I mean, we can't kill them, and if we don't kill them, they'll keep attacking us until we die. And what are we going to do about Hades, he's going to want us dead for this", Silena added. "Well, when we fight the campers, maybe we can knock them out and put them in a prison, then one of the Champions can flash them to some random place", Thalia suggested. "Good. Leo, add that to your list of building supplies, ok?" Leo nodded. "Meeting adjourned"

Ace, Thalia, Frank, and Jason stayed behind, and we began to discuss the battle plan. "Ok, so we can have towers here and here and Thalia and Zoe can provide archery support until we need them down on the ground, Jason can fly in the air, let us know where we have the most enemies, and cause some storms to dispel them. Our best dagger fighters can hide in the shadows and take out people from behind", I said. Frank raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Zhang", Thalia said in a teacher voice. "Also, If we have our best sword fighters, which would be Percy, the Hermes kids, and Ace, charge forward all at once, in a stonewall position, we would be ably to take care of most of the soldiers right away, because of their abilities. I could turn into an elephant or bear and knock some people over, or turn into a dragon and take out their boats", Frank added. "And once we use the stonewall position, Ace and Leo, since they're the best fire users, could make some fire barriers to protect us", I put in. My Athena-blessed brain was working overtime trying to figure out a plan. "What will we do about Solace and their archers?" Jason asked. "Once you figure out their positions, either call them out to us, or shoot them with lightning like in Capture the Flag", Frank suggested. "And, we could have Piper and Silena charmspeak most of the new campers into dropping their weapons and waking into the prison". "I have a suggestion", Ace said. "What if when all the boats are coming in, what if we charge them with the island, and the waves and stuff will knock most of them into the water. Then, Percy and I could pick them all up with the armor and lock them up!" "That's good, but what about the boats from the other sides?" I asked. "Those we can use the other battle plan for", he replied.

That evening, we pulled into the San Francisco harbor and waited for Bianca and Zoe. Nico was about to shadow-travel away, but he was waiting for Bianca, and everyone was at the dock of the island, waiting for them to get here. I heard a splashing sound as the boat sailed toward us through the water. "Hello? Who's there?" Nico called out. The boat sailed into the view of the setting sun, and I saw Bianca di Angelo and Zoe Nightshade sitting on the small boat. I ran to the water to meet them as the boat pulled up alongside the dock. "Hello Perseus!" Zoe said and hugged me. "Good to see you, Zoe", I said to her. "I heard about the Titan and Giant wars, how'd they go?" Suddenly a blur flew out of the water and Nico was tackled onto the ground. "Nico!" I heard Bianca yell. "I missed you so much, but I'm also glad I haven't seen you before now". "What do you mean?" Nico asked, confused. "If I had seen you before now, you would be dead!" she said sadly. "You've got a point, Bianca. Can I stand up now?" he asked. We all laughed. Bianca helped up Nico and hugged him again. "It's good to see you again", she said. "How are you so much older now? Weren't you like 14 when you died?" Thalia asked. "Yeah, but I kept aging in Elysium, since I chose to. I wouldn't want to stay 14 forever!" she explained. "Are you still with the Hunters?" Thalia asked Zoe. "No, we left the Hunters when we died, and I don't really care to join them again. I have seen that not all men are bad, and they have no reason for that prejudice", she replied. "By the way, I heard about how you guys left Hercules buried in muffins and pastries on his island, nice work", she said, smiling. "Not to be rude, but, I don't really know who any of these people are, can we do some sort of introductions?" Piper asked.

Immediately all of our phones rang. I saw that we had gotten a Facebook alert from someone.

**RainbowLady: Hello, it's Iris, I posted some videos here so you can figure out all that's happened and stuff. It might take a while to watch these, a lots happened since the Quest for Artemis. Here- ATTACHMENT: TheTitanWarComplete ATTACHMENT: TheGiantWarComplete**

**SeaWeedBrain818: Thank you, Lady Iris**

**RainbowLady: Glad I could help, I've been bored since Fleecy started taking all my calls**

October 16th, 6th day of training

The next morning, we all slept late after staying up and watching the videos. Even though I had lived it, we had all watched both of them together. That morning, we were woken up by steam hissing across the ocean all around the island. I walked out of the small house that was the Poseidon cabin, and saw Arion and Blackjack racing around the island. _Mornin, boss!, _Blackjack said. _Good morning, Blackjack, _I replied. I had given up trying to make him stop calling me boss. Suddenly I saw Apollo flash onto the island, in front of the arch entrance. "Wow, camp's lookin' nice", he commented. "You ready for more training?" "What else are you going to teach us?", Ace asked. "Well, first of all, I like your camp, and it would be a shame if it was destroyed by those other demigods, including that no-good son of mine, Solace. I'm going to make your camp a lot easier to defend", he added. Apollo waved his arm and suddenly a solid gold wall came out of the ground, starting at the arch and wrapping around the shoe island. "If you don't like the gold color, use your Iris powers to change it. You can do that with anything, which is what I will be teaching you today, with some help from my lovely assistant", he said as a rainbow burst out of the sky and crashed into the ground. Iris stood up and bowed. "Thank you, thank you", she said. "Umm, hey Iris, what's up?" Frank asked. "Oh, hello Frank. Good to see you again, I brought you a present". Iris passed a small container to him. "Milk free ice-cream?" he asked. "Thanks Iris!" he said and ran into his cabin to eat his ice cream. "So, you know how I don't have a sacred animal?" she asked us. "Yeah, you told us about that at your store", I said. "Well, now I do, and its the panda!" she exclaimed. "Cool, I like pandas!" Ace said. "So I brought you a Camp mascot! Hmmm, well, over there, or, hmm, maybe there, yes there!" she mumbled looking for a spot. "Wait, what do you mean-" I was cut off as Iris flashed over to a spot next to the main building and pointed to the ground. Suddenly a small pen full of bamboo and a panda cub appeared. "This is Lucky. He's immortal, and he can change into other animals, but he likes being a panda", she said.

"My friend here told me about you guys being his specific champions or something, so I thought, 'Hey, these kids are cool, they should be my champions too, and have rainbow panda powers', so if you want to, you can", Iris explained in a happy voice. "So, what do we do with him?" Ace asked. "I don't know, I just heard you like pandas so I gave you an awesome magic panda. Also, you can now change colors and turn into pandas and red cows, because those are mine and Apollo's sacred animals", she answered. "Does this mean we have to have rainbow wings?" Nico whined. "Because you asked that, I'm making your wings rainbow colored for the rest of the day", Iris said. "Wait, Nico, you have wings?" Bianca asked. He nodded. "Watch this", he said and his wings shot out though his armor, rainbow colored. Everyone laughed. "Hey, why don't we make your armor match?" I asked and focused on the color of the armor, then twisted it to be rainbow colored. "How'd you do that?" he asked angrily. "Magic". "Well, he's not wrong", Zoe commented. We all laughed again. Suddenly I saw Mount Tam in the distance. "We'll have to cut training short, we're almost at San Francisco, to get more Apples from Ladon's tree", I said. "I also can use clouds and rainbows to see things, which is how an IM works. Try it!" I closed my eyes and immediately got a splitting headache from the satellite view of where I was standing. I moved the map around with my mind and found the Garden of Hesperides. I zoomed in way too fast and almost threw up from motion sickness. The tree had five Golden Apples. _Luke, Beckendorf, Silena, Zoe, and Bianca. _I knew they wouldn't take an Apple unless they thought we had one too.

I opened my eyes. "Eight Apples, perfect amount. I'll go get them in a minute", I lied. _Nico, Thalia. There's only five, so I'm going to give them to the new campers. I know they won't take them unless we have some, so I'll get some normal Apples and make them golden wit Iris' powers, k?, _I said in my mind. _Sounds good, _Thalia replied. _Alright, _Nico agreed. I flashed out and grabbed five Golden Apples before the nymphs noticed me, as Ladon was reforming, they had armed themselves against possible thieves. I flashed into Walmart in Manhattan, and walked to the produce section, grabbed three red apples, and changed the color to shiny gold. I made sure to keep the two sets separate, then flashed back to the island. I gave Nico and Thalia two of the fake apples, and gave the real Golden Apples to Silena, Luke, Charlie, Zoe, and Bianca. We all ate the Apples. Mine tasted like cardboard, but I pretended it was good to sell the act. Immediately, their bodies glowed golden, and when the light went away, they had flecks of gold in their eyes. "Why didn't you guys glow golden?" Zoe asked. _Curse her powers of observation_.

"Our apples were fake. They didn't make us immortal", the words had barely left my mouth when Zoe slapped me in the face. "Why would you do that?" she screamed. "You're welcome!" I exclaimed, rubbing my cheek. "Do you realize that if one of you dies, I will literally have to live forever with the guilt?" she screamed at me. "And how could you trick Nico like that?!" Bianca hit me in the face. "Bianca, I was in on it. He told us", Nico explained calmly. "What?" she asked quietly. "I knew". "Nico, you could die", she said sadly. "I know, but I'd rather die than let you die again". Bianca glared at me. "I'm not done with you yet", she said, running a finger across her throat. _I don't remember her being this scary_, I said to Thalia. _I would have done the same thing, _she replied. Zoe interrupted my mental conversation. "I appreciate your loyalty, but you better not die, because if you're about to, I'll kill you myself", she growled. "Thanks Percy, this means a lot to me", Luke said, shaking my hand. "That was a great thing to do, man", added Beckendorf. "Where did Apollo and Iris go?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "They left while you were gone, they were going on a date", Piper said. "Apollo and Iris?" I asked. "Yeah, mom won't stop buzzing about it. She says, I quote, 'Apollis is the best thing since Percabeth'". She realized what she had said too late. "Oh, sorry, Percy". "It's alright", I said. I walked over to the beach.

Ace POV

"Piper, he was doing so well until you mentioned _her_", Jason said. "Sorry, I know, I didn't even think about it until it was too late", she replied. Suddenly I noticed that the island was moving pretty fast, so much that I had to sit down to keep from falling over. "Do you think we could stop?" Hazel complained with a green face. "No, but I might be able to get it out of the water. What do you think, Jason?" I asked. He must have known what I mean, because he nodded. We concentrated on the air around the island, and moved it to pick the island up and off the water. "What's going on! Ahh!" I heard Percy yell from the beach. A minute later he appeared, covered in sand. "The beach disappeared when I was walking on it? What are you guys doing?" he yelled at us. _Flying…Island…can't talk…, _I was able to send to his mind. _Oh, don't worry I'll help, _he said. With Percy helping, we were able to fly above America instead of going back through the Panama Canal. After a while, Nico and Thalia came back from sword training and helped us. Together we flew at several hundred miles per hour, but made the air arc around the island so it felt like a slow bike ride. After a while we made it to New York City, and I had no clue why. "What are we doing here?" I asked. "I don't know, I just made us fly, I didn't really think about where we were going. Let's stop at Olympus, I have to talk to my dad, you guys keep the cloud floating here", Percy said. "Wait, I want to come!" I was cut off as he flashed out. "So, what do you think he needed?" I asked Jason, carefully holding on to the island so it didn't fall on Manhattan. "I don't know, but where'd everyone else go?" Thalia asked. Suddenly Travis, Connor, Katie, Silena, Bekckendorf, Bianca, Zoe, Luke, and Frank walked out of the training arena and collapsed on the ground. "So…tired…training…hours…we…need…basketball…" Travis mumbled before passing out from exhaustion. "We need basketball? He's so tired he's lost his mind", I commented. "He…wants…basketball…court…all…to do…train…", Connor mumbled. "Ok guys, back to your cabins", I said and flashed each one to their cabin, hopefully not making them land on the floor. Minutes later, Percy landed back on the island.

"Hey guys, I brought presents", he joked happily. "What is it?" I asked. Percy waved his arm and a dome of air appeared over the island. "Also", he added and wave his arm and the camp border arch glowed for several seconds then stopped. He stepped outside and threw a fireball through the arch. It slammed into an invisible barrier and disappeared. "That just teleported to Camp Half-Blood, so any enemy demigod that throw things in here will just destroy their camp. Also, it protects against monsters, but unfortunately it can't keep any demigods out unless they've already been in here and we banish them", Percy explained. "How'd you get this stuff?" Jason asked. Suddenly Poseidon stepped out from behind a tree. "From me!" he said as he bowed. "Hey, dad!" I said and waved. _Does he know about _**_it_**_? _I mentally asked Percy. _Yes, I told him and he's ok with it_, Percy replied. "Hey, has anyone seen Leo and Calypso?" I asked. Stupid ADHD, my thoughts were all random now. "Leo's been in the armory, working on some random gadgets, and Calypso is still training. Man, that girl is crazy with a dagger", Beckendorf said, walking out of his cabin. Poseidon chuckled. "This dome will allow you to fly high and go underwater without the water getting in here, and it will let you pass through it easily. High quality water magic", he explained. "Thanks, Dad!" I said. "Didn't one of you want a basketball court?" he asked. "Someone said basketball!" Travis yelled and ran out of the Hermes cabin. "I'll take that as a yes", Poseidon laughed and pointed to the ground where water swirled around and formed into a light blue room. "Ace can use his Chaos and Order-" Thunder rumbled in the sky. "-powers to make that bigger on the inside, and here, this is for the basketball court", Poseidon tossed some small tabs onto the ground. "Those are made of water and compressed into steam to fit into those packets. When you open the packets a basketball court will pop up", he explained. I picked them up. "Thank you so much, dad", Percy and I said. "Does anyone know where Zoe went?" Percy suddenly asked. "Umm, I flashed everyone back to their cabins, but I didn't really think about where Zoe's cabin was", I said. "Well where is she?" Percy asked. Suddenly someone walked out of the main building. "Hello", Zoe said. "Oh, she must have gone to the spare bedroom in the main building", I said.

"Yes, please do not teleport me randomly, it is rather irritating", Zoe said. Everyone except me laughed. "Sorry about that, I just didn't want Percy to come back and see a bunch of unconscious campers", I joked. "Yes, I could see why that would be a problem", Poseidon commented. "I was just telling everyone about the new additions I have made to the camp, it now has an activity building and a water dome that will allow it to travel underwater and high up in the air", Poseidon told Zoe. "I need to go now, but have a good time and try to stay away from Hades, he's not happy about the raid on the Underworld, but he doesn't know it was you yet. I would lay low for a while if I were you". Poseidon flashed out in a swirl of ocean-blue water. "Let's take this thing for a spin!" Percy exclaimed and we blasted high into the air, narrowly avoiding a passing jet. "Ahhhh!" everyone screamed as we were all pressed down against the ground. "What's wrong with you, Jackson?!" Thalia yelled. _Thalia, you've been so quiet lately I forgot you were here, _I said mentally because my face was pressed into the grass as we shot upwards to the top of the atmosphere. _I've been having a mental conversation with Nico this whole time, _she explained. _What were you talking about?, _I asked. _Nothing, _she replied quickly. Suddenly we all flew into the air as the skyland (what I called our flying island) stopped ascending. We flew out the top of the dome as it did not stop us and I gasped for air but it was too thin. Time seemed to slow down as I turned around, extended my wings, and swooped down, grabbing Travis and Zoe as they could not fly. I saw Percy dive down to the island with Beckendorf holding on to his wing. Thalia was floating around in the air, looking for more people to help. We all land on the island and everyone decided to go back into their cabins, except me, Percy, Thalia, Jason, and Nico. "Hey guys, you want to prank everyone?" Jason asked quietly. "How?" Percy asked. "Make sure we're over the water, then shoot this thing down and hold on tight", Jason said with an evil smile. "Let's do it", I said. We grabbed on to one of the cabins, and released our grip on the air. The skyland plunged downward and turned slowly in the air. _This is insane, _I said to Thalia. _That's one way to put it_, she replied. _Don't worry, we'll land soon, _I said. Suddenly the island slammed into the water, causing a tidal wave to crash against the shore. We sank below the water slowly as I saw the Camp Half-Blood shore covered in water, with several cabins destroyed.

_Oh, no, _I thought. _What is it?_, Thalia asked. _We just destroyed part of Camp Half-Blood, we're going to have the big battle sooner than I thought. We better get ready_, I answered. "Percy, take the island to the surface and get ready. We're about to be attacked, so let's get ready", I said. "Alright, I'll get everyone from their cabins, we'll surface in a minute", he replied. While he was gone, I went to the Poseidon cabin and into my backpack. _Chaos said I can do things thought impossible, time to put this to the test. _I went into my armory and focused on a sword, concentrating on its energy. Slowly, it began to shrink, getting smaller and smaller. I picked up some string and turned it into a chain, then attached the sword to the chain. I repeated this process with several more weapons, and soon I had a chain bracelet with sword and knife charms. _Too girly_, I thought, and turned it into a watch with the band made of weapons shrunk and placed together. _Now for the hard part_, I thought, and duplicated one of the swords. I held it in my other hand and released its energy, causing it to expand into its normal size. "Yes!" I exclaimed. I destroyed the extra sword, causing it to turn into silver mist. _Wait, how'd I do that? _I thought in wonder. I grabbed a shard of silver and tried to destroy it again. _This is gonna be helpful, _I thought. _I wonder if it works with Celestial Bronze, _I thought. Suddenly a sword nearby me changed to Celestial Bronze. _Ok. _I focused on the Celestial Bronze and tried to destroy it, causing it to explode into tiny shards shooting into the air. _I wonder if I can rebuild it. _I focused on the shards and they began to form back together and create a sword. _This is amazing! I need to go show the others- _Suddenly the ground rumbled and I heard a conch horn sound. I charged out of the backpack and pulled it on to my back as I saw that the island had surfaced and five Greek Triremes were headed toward us in phalanx formation. _Too easy_, I said to Thalia, Nico, and Percy as I shot into the air, my armor forming around me and my visor flipping down. I made my wings black with fiery orange streaks in them and blasted to the helm of the first trireme. The pilot, Malcolm, flew backwards and slid across the deck. I ripped the steering wheel off of the back of the boat and tossed it over the side. "Percy, the steering's gone on the front ship. Time for part two", I said before something hit me in the back. I turned around and saw Malcolm with a bow, another arrow on the string. I disassembled the bow with my mind and the arrow dropped to the ground. I grabbed his arm and flashed him into the prison.

I flew through the air to the next ship. Suddenly a ballista rocket slammed into my wing and sent me spiraling to the ship. I flashed onto the ship and kicked the pilot in the chest, sending him flying off the side of the ship and into a cage of water. Then, I blasted the helm with lightning causing it to splinter. Suddenly an arrow slammed into the mast less than an inch where I was standing. I closed my eyes for half a second and saw Will Solace in Iris View. He was hiding in the crow's nest. I flashed above him and landed behind him, knowing he was useless in close range combat. He spun around and tried to punch me, but I easily blocked his fist with my wings and shoved him backward off the top of the mast. He toppled backward into the water, screaming like a little girl. Percy water traveled him and the pilot into the prison on the land. I took off and spoke into my headset, "Moving to ship number three". I pulled a piece off my watch and created a pouch of throwing knives. I spotted Clarisse with a shield and her electric spear, Lamer. She was standing in front of the ship's pilot, an Ares camper in red armor. I threw a knife at the deck several feet from them, distracting them. Then, I flashed onto the deck behind them, slammed the wind into their backs, and they flew off the bridge, crashing onto the deck. Clarisse spun around with her spear, ready to charge. I disassembled the helm and pulled out a shield , barely blocking Clarisse's spear. She seemed surprised that the electricity didn't harm me, but she jabbed with the spear, almost hitting my head. I jumped into the air and spun around with my wings extended, hitting her in the back and sending her flying forward. Suddenly a shield crashed into the back of my head, and I collapsed to the ground. The other Ares camper was standing above me with his shield, with a smug look on his face. I pushed the wind and sent him flying into the air. The water lunged out and grabbed him, as he disappeared into the water, teleporting to the prison. Clarrise jabbed at me with her spear as I rolled to the side and the spear crashed through the deck and stuck in the wood. I used the waves to rock the ship onto its side and grabbed onto her spear as everyone on the ship toppled into the water. The water immediately grabbed them and teleported them to the prison on the island. "Ace, you almost done", I heard Percy say in my headset. "Last ship coming up, feel like this is too easy", I replied as I shot toward the last ship. I rolled to the side as a rocket from the ballistae flew past me. Several more rockets shot through the air as I easily dodged them.

Suddenly hundreds of green flaming arrows flew through the air, cutting through the sky. I dove down and landed on the ship as a Hephaestus camper fired the automatic crossbow at me, with arrows coated in greek fire. The arrows began hitting the ship and bursting into fire. "Percy, problem!" I exclaimed into the helmet. He must have seen, because he replied, "I see it, hurry up and get out of there". I kicked the helm with my foot on fire, causing it to snap off the ship. The pilot charged me as I tripped him, sending him flying into the water. I flew off the ship as an arrow caught me in the leg, several more following it. I crashed into the water, the arrows immediately falling out and my cuts healing. I water traveled to the island, appearing in a puddle. "Ready?" I asked Thalia, Percy, and Nico. They nodded and we turned to the water. The force of all four of us together focusing on the water causing a tsunami to blast the ships into the ocean floor, and tons of campers to appear in the prison. The Greek Fire ship was immediately drowned out, the water cutting off the air supply for the flames. "Easy fight", Thalia commented. "Too easy", Nico commented. Suddenly a loud blast shook the ground and flames shot up around us. "Incoming fire!" I barely had time to yell as another blast shot me backward into the wall around the camp. The prison snapped open and demigods surged out, charging at people. _Get this thing into the air!, _I said mentally. We shot the island up into the air and flipped it over, causing campers to fall into the sea and teleport back to the Camp Half-Blood shore. Once all the campers were gone, we turned the island back upright. "Where did the ballistae come from?" Percy asked me. "I took out all four triremes, where could it have come from?" "Wasn't there five triremes?" Nico pointed out. An arrow hit him in the arm. "Ahh, incoming arrows", he yelled as he pulled it out of his armor and out his visor down. "I'll take the ship, Thalia, find the archer, Percy, defend against anyone else who attacks, got it?" I planned. I flashed to the other side of the island, behind the main building. The final trireme was docked behind the building, and Chiron was standing on the bridge of the ship. He knocked another arrow and let it fly toward Percy. I snuck onto the ship and was ready to walk up to the bridge when something hit me in the back and bounced off. I spun around and forced the air to blast whoever was there into the air. I didn't see anyone until a hat fell on the ground and Annabeth appeared on the deck. Most of my air blast had missed her since she was invisible and she had only gone several feet. "Chiron! Attacker!" she screamed. An arrow hit me in the leg and bounced off as I flew through the air. I spun around and saw Chiron aiming another arrow at me. I pulled out a shield and blocked the arrow easily, then jumped off the mast and did a front flip downward, landing feet first on Chiron's back. He stumbled backwards and his bow fell into the sea. "Hey, you!" I heard a nasty voice yell. I turned to the side and saw Lucas, som of Ares, with a sword and shield. "Get off my ship", he commanded. "Sorry, it's not your ship anymore", I shot back and leapt forward, swinging my leg around and kicking him in the head, then flipping forward and shoving him off the side. The water grabbed him and put him in w water prison, the rushing currents bouncing him into the air over and over again. I used my water senses to find a jellyfish and water traveled it to his face. Suddenly a dagger hit me in the side, in the chunk of my armor. I back flipped over the persons head and air pushed them over the side of the ship, the water grabbing them, too. I recognized the person as Annabeth and turned back to Chiron, but a tranquilizer arrow had hit him. I flashed back to the front of camp and water traveled the ship to there. "Ready, guys?" I asked. Percy nodded as he forced all the other ships out of the water. They were completely empty and all the fires put out. They slowly moved to the shore and docked themselves. "How'd you do that?" Nico asked. "Air powers and water powers, I can move things into place", Percy explained. "What happens when we take off?" Thalia pointed out. The border expanded in response, grabbing some of the water and the ships. "So where did everyone go?" I asked. "Luke, Travis, and Connor went to their cabin, Katie went to hers, Leo and Beckendorf are working on some mechanical stuff, Zoe and Bianca went to watch the prisoners, Silena is hanging out with the horses, Jason's flying around aimlessly, Calypso's probably slashing training dummies with her dagger, Frank and Hazel are eating at the dinner pavilion, Piper's decorating her cabin, and Grover and Juniper are still rescuing some demigods out in the country, and also, I'm about to leave. I might come back soon", Nico explained. "Bye, Nico, be sure to visit", we said and waved. "Let's go check on the prisoners, Percy, will you take care of the last ship?" I suggested. He walked off and we flew over to the makeshift prison. "Where's Annabeth?" I asked. She came to the front and glared at me. _Time to have some fun_, I thought to myself.

"Hey, Annabeth, a blonde walks into a McDonalds. You'd think she would have seen it", I joked. (**AN: (sort of a disclaimer) I have nothing against blondes and do not believe that they are actually dumb, I just want to annoy Annabeth with dumb blonde jokes. Sorry if you're a blonde, you're not dumb! Don't be mad!**) Her eyes widened as she realized the torture we were going to put her through. _Yes, we were going to annoy her to death! Mwahahaha- _**_Wow, Inner Ace. You're becoming evil, _**I thought. "Annabeth, are you named after Abigail Chase from National Treasure", Thalia put in. She shook her head angrily. "Hey, Annabeth, what's the difference between a blondes head and an empty bucket? The bucket!" I added. She lunged her hand through the bars to try to hit me in the face, but couldn't reach. "Do you think you're really Athena's daughter? Or are you just a really confused blonde?" Thalia said. _That one wasn't really very good_, I said to Thalia. _Well, maybe you can think of something better_, she shot back. "Annabeth, why can't a blonde dial 911? She can't find the eleven!" I yelled in her face. She threw her dagger at me and I easily dodged it. "Two blondes fall in a hole. One says, 'wow, isn't it dark in here?' The other replies, 'I don't know, I can't see!'" To this, Thalia and even several campers started laughing. Annabeth's kicked one in the shin. "Annabeth, a blonde memorized all the state capitals. Someone asked her what the capital of Georgia is. She replied, 'G'", Thalia cracked. Several more campers cracked up and began whispering to each other. Not to let Thalia one-up me, I said, "A blonde and a brunette are on a walk in the park. The brunette says, 'Oh no, a dead bird!'. The blonde looks up and says, 'where?'", and most of the prisoners laughed. "Oh yeah?" Thalia taunted. "A blonde learns in class that oxygen was discovered in the 1700s. She says, 'Thank God I was born after that, or I would have died from having no oxygen!'" One campers boos, the rest kind of chuckle. Annabeth's bangs her head on the prison bars. _Thalia, don't we have Hypnos and Hecate powers_? I mentally asked her. She nodded slightly. I suddenly put all the demigods except Lucas to sleep, then used a Hecate power to make them have no demigod scent, and teleported them to random locations around the world. "What'd you just do?" Thalia asked. "Covered their demigod scent and teleported them to random places around the world", I explained. She laughed and held her hand out for a high-five, but when I reached over I suddenly collapsed to the ground.

"Ace, what's wrong?" I heard Thalia ask distantly. "Can't...move..." I muttered. She grabbed me and pulled me up, then flashed into the infirmary. She immediately dropped me and gasped. "What...wrong?" I mumbled, with hardly any energy. "Your skin...it's burning hot, worse than Greek Fire before I got my powers", she explained. "Apollo!" she yelled loudly. Moments later he flashed in with a worried look on his face. "He's been using way too much energy, he's completely overheating and could burn up in light any second", Apollo explained grimly. "He's supposed to be immortal", she said. "He is, but his body is still getting used to the power of the gods, and using so much of it on so little time without rest, he can only take so much", Apollo said. "What should we do?" she asked. "Just keep him completely still, don't let him use any energy, and leave him alone. I'm sorry but I need to go", Apollo explained and flashed out. "I don't want to leave you here", Thalia told me. "...fine...go check...Lucky...for me", I stumbled. She nodded sadly and walked out.

Thalia POV

I was so worried about Ace. He was fine one minute, then he uses too much power and he's about to explode. I figured the least I could do was check on the bear, so I walked over to Lucky's pen and pet his head. "How you doing, buddy?" I asked. _I'm fine, would love some bacon_, I heard in my mind. _Lucky?. That's my name, don't wear it out, _he replied. _Ok, so you can talk, and you want bacon?, _I asked and summoned some bacon with Hestia power. Lucky ran over to the bacon and gobbled it up, nuzzling my hand in thanks. I flashed back to the infirmary. "How was he?" Ace asked. "He was good, I gave him some bacon", I replied. "Hmm, pandas eat bacon", Ace mumbled before slipping unconscious. I slipped my hands into his. He had cooled down, but his skin was still really warm, almost burning. "Don't worry, you'll be ok", I whispered to him. Suddenly I heard a crash and ran outside. Lucas had broken free and was swinging his sword wildly, clipping the sides of several buildings. I shot out a blast of lightning and he dropped his sword. He spun around. "Oh it's Mrs. Claus, did you bring your candy cane?" he taunted. I pulled it out of my backpack and held it up. "Yep, it's gonna last til Christmas". I flew through the air and hit him in the chest with a spinning back kick, causing him to crash into the side of a cabin. Ichor trickled down his side. "You're immortal?" I asked. "Yeah, my dad made me immortal and replaced my sword after you and Weak Boy ruined it", he said. Lucas grabbed his sword and swung it toward me, narrowly missing my head. He kept swinging, and I couldn't get enough concentration to draw any weapons from the constant attack. Suddenly I heard something and saw Ace standing in the doorway of the infirmary, holding his hand out. Lucas' sword suddenly disintegrated and reformed on Ace's watch. "What the-?!" he was cut off as Ace threw a slip of paper at him with such force it cut open his arm. I looked closer and saw it was a Joker card. It began to glow and suddenly blasted purple light everywhere. "What was that?" I asked. "You know that curse I used to have?" he asked. I nodded. "I gave him the opposite. Amy damage he does to someone else will hardly be felt at all. A stab will just poke someone, a slash will be a minor scratch", he explained. "And you did this how?" I asked. "Cursed card deck, Hecate powers. Same way I got my curse. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm about to explode", Ace said and slumped to the ground. The dirt smoldered as heat radiated off of him. "Guys! Everyone, get over here quick, Ace is down!" I screamed. I tried to run over and help him, but the heat pushed me back. Leo, Percy, Nico, Jason, and Zoe ran to me. "What happened?" they asked. "Lucas escaped, attacked me, Ace was in the infirmary because he used too much god-power and was about to burn up, and he ran outside to help me, then used even more power and now he's-" I didn't know what exactly he was right now. "I'll go through and help him, my fire powers should protect me", Leo said. He ran to get Ace but fell backwards and screamed. "The heat, it's actually hurting me!" he exclaimed. Percy blasted water on him, but it immediately turned to steam. "What do we do?" he asked. "He needs to have his power reduced, maybe we could take some of it from him", Nico suggested. "How would we do that?" I asked. "Well, we have about a million different powers, I'm sure one of them could do that!" Nico said. I held my arms out, and Nico and Percy did the same. Golden beams blasted from Ace, and the heat began to lower as we absorbed the power, then blasted it into the air and away. We continued the process until the heat had almost disappeared. Several minutes later Ace stood up. "Hey guys, what's up?" he asked. "What's up?!" I exclaimed. "You almost explode and you say what's up?" "Yeah", he said and suddenly a loud blast echoed through the air. "What was that?" Percy asked. "I think I know, while I was out, I had a dream, Iris Vision the St. Louis arch", Ace said. I checked and saw the worst thing possible. Every Giant. Every Titan. Every monster. Typhon. Gaea. Tartarus. I opened my eyes and saw that Percy, Ace, and Nico had seen it too. "What is it? Who's there?" Zoe asked. "Everything".

**A/N: I'm evil. Mwahahaha. Sorry I'm late, Merry Christmas and happy new year! I'm uploading this chapter at midnight eastern time to start off a great year of writing and evil cliffies. My resolution is to update faster yours is to review more. I know people are reading it, I have a traffic stat viewer, so if you read then review. **


End file.
